


Path to Truth

by ThoraDaughn



Series: My Guardian's and AU's [2]
Category: Pokemon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU- Underfell, AU-Asylumtale, AU-Crosstale, AU-Dancetale, AU-Dreamtale, AU-Dusttale, AU-Echotale, AU-Errortale, AU-Freshtale, AU-Horrortale, AU-Huntertale, AU-Inktale, AU-Mafiatale, AU-Outertale, AU-Reapertale, AU-Sciencetale, AU-Sugartale, AU-UnderSwap, AU-Underlust, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Different POV's, Dream World, F/M, Flashbacks, Multi, Reader remembers resets, Transformation, reader has magic, reader has memory loss, reader has nightmares, reader is part monster, reader now has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 30,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/pseuds/ThoraDaughn
Summary: (2nd book to My Guardians and AUs I advise you to read it if you want to understand what's happening.)After you reached and stayed in the cabin in the underground. You then... Ran into a... skeleton. A skeleton you didn't know at that. Now that you were in the underground, with a new skeleton, who else would you meet? But now trust issues rising up with you... Betrayed and soul broken.. Would you ever be able to trust others again? Will... You be ever be able to trust THEM again...?Second story and continuation from My Guardian's and AU's. Transferred from Quotev





	1. Prologue

   " ** _Huh? A human? Not fully human.... Part monster to huh? Hey, don't worry, not going to hurt you." The voice echoed._**        

You flinched at the sound of a voice, that sounded to close for comfort and to... to.. A voice that just struck you with betrayal. You quickly turned, your eye and markings starting to glow a bright (F/C) once again. That voice just scared you to much for you to show trust towards anyone at this moment. Your glowing eye and (E/C) eyes scanned him carefully, looking at the male behind you. 

He looked.. Different from every other Sans you have ever actually meet. His jacket was like a camo jacket but black, gray, and white. He wore and pants to match. He had a knife at his waist also, with gray, white, and black boots.        

A low growl left your throat, as you glared at him through your tears. The sound of that voice struck you with betrayal sure but also... sadness. As much as you would like to say it didn't. You slowly took a few steps back before lowering your head, somewhat like a submissive dog, for some reason you didn't have in your to fight or attack anything. You then couldn't help but let out a small dejected whimper. You hated feeling like this. You then turned on your heels and quickly started to walk away from him. You heard a sound of somewhat confusion. Before hearing footsteps following you quickly. 

"Are you just going to walk away from me?" The voice questioned. "(Y/N)?" Every seem to froze up, a low sound of what sounded as a growl came from you once again.         

"How... How the hell do you know my name?" You growled lowly, clearly not friendly at all. You turned around, to look at him. He winced at how hostile you now were as he approached you as if you were a frightened animal. To be honest, it seemed as if he had dealt with frightened animals.          

"Shhh, shh, calm down now. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you lil kitty," He spoke carefully, but once he called you kitty, you honestly couldn't help but lash out a little. The was Gasts's name for you... Suddenly (F/C) magic surrounded you at a quick rate, almost like a huricane. It was becoming clear that, this little nickname set you off, and triggered you.

"Hey hey! It's okay pup!" Hearing pup you felt yourself calm slightly, knowing that Gasts wouldn't actually call you that. Your magic started to die down, as you took deep breaths, focusing on trying to calm yourself. Suddenly, someone gently reached out, hooking their fingers around your wrist. Your now (E/C) eyes, looked at the male in front of you. It scared you, still slightly but he gave you a calming look. You weren't ready to fully trust, and he seem to understand that. 

"I'm Huntertale Sans. Call me Hunter." He said, letting go of your wrist and backing up a few steps. You just slowly nodded, trying to calm all the way still. It didn't take long before you did. "I am aware... You probably are having trust issues, and before you ask how, no I am not a stalker. But...You have a vibe to you... Somewhat like an animal to be honest. I can... Kind of tell how you are currently feeling," Hunter explained gently. It confused you but you slowly nodded.        

"...Why... Why do you care?" You questioned carefully, clearly on edge. Hunter gave you a gentle smile, as if he was still dealing with a wild and nervous, scared, animal.        

"Because I do. You remind me of a scared animal to be honest. I feel an urge to comfort you, it's weird." Hunter said gently, you didn't know if this was out of character for him, but you were just going to have to be careful for now...         

"I can't promise you it's going to be easy to gain my trust." You muttered softly, "And, getting my trust could take days, weeks, months... Maybe years. I've been through... things." You said in a sad tone of some sort.         "I can wait that long. If it calms you... Enough. Like I said somewhat like an animal," Hunter said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pokemon-undertalefever.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 1: Where did you go? (Moon's POV)

"If that's what your going to do, then leave me the hell alone!" (Y/N) yelled at us and ran off towards the front door and pushed it open. I run after her still in my Lucario form and try to reach her. She took off into the sky before I stepped outside. Damn it! We didn't finish explaining to her why we didn't tell her. It was her mother's wish for us not tell her until it was her 19th birthday. I go to transform to go after her but Blue stops me.

"Give her time. She's really upset right now. I'm sure she'll be back." he assures me but he doesn't know her like we do.

I let out a growl to him. "You don't understand Blue. She can't be alone AT ALL! The Human government doesn't know about her but they knew that her mother was part monster. They were going to take her and experiment on her for her magic since she's human as well. She was too strong for them that's why they killed her. (Y/N) is still young and still has to control her magic but those markings she gained made her magic stronger. I know you felt it too. You all did." I said to Blue getting out of his grip.

"Moon you need to calm down and stop taking your anger out on Blue. We can't find her when your freaked out and angry." Sun said coming next to me looking up where (Y/N) took off.  
She's right. I'm not in the right mind when I'm worrying about (Y/N) it's our job to protect her and we hurt her. That's the last thing I wanted to do but we never went against her mother's wishes. I let out a sigh with my head down.

"Sun please go start looking for her while I calm down. We need to find her fast before any more humans see her and talk." I say looking at her. She transforms into Pidgeot and takes off to go look for her. (Y/N) where did you run off to? Please be safe and come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://pokemon-undertalefever.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 2: How I Know. (Hunter's POV)

      I looked at the (H/C) female, who seemed nervous and frightened some what like an animal. Which made me want to comfort her, I had a weird thing.... Most humans I would hunt down and kill in my universe. That's just how things worked, but for animals I felt attached to them. So it didn't help that this human was part monster, and she acted as a scared and betrayed animal. I scanned her form, she seemed to give off a small shiver as I then glanced to the cabin. It seemed that she had used her magic to make it, even if it was unknowingly. I then motioned towards it.

"Would you like to go inside so I could explain how I know you?" I questioned and she slowly nodded. I could see she was clearly nervous about talking or being near me.       

  I had to take a guess and say something might have happened that I wasn't paying attention too... I watched her slowly inch towards the large log cabin, as she pushed the door open gently before stepping in. She narrowed her eyes, clearly nervous as I followed after her swiftly. I glanced seeing (Y/N) flop onto her (F/C) couch as she sat there quietly. I sighed sitting on a (F/C) arm chair facing her. I glanced away before looking back at her.

"Start.. From the beginning please..." Came the very very quiet voice from the (E/C) eyed female.        

I took in a deep breath before I started to explain...

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free— I'm_

~Flash Back~        

A happy smile was located on my small skull. I tilted my head as I stood outside a large but small hidden house in a forest. My eye sockets focused on the door, just waiting for the door to open. Suddenly the door was open gently, showing off a (H/C) haired female, with striking golden eyes.

"Hello Hunter, have you come to play with (Y/N)?" The female questioned and I nodded excitedly. She chuckled gently. The golden eyed female's name was Yuki. The mother of (Y/N). I smiled happily as I ran off into the house, my eye sockets scanning over the living room. "She's in her room," Yuki said gently, I quickly retreated up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, which I did in no time, I looked about. Spotting her room's door. I skidded to a stop in front of it. I then knocked gently. A giggle came from the other side. As the door opened a (H/C) haired little girl with stunning (E/C) eyes appeared.        

"Hunter! Hunter! You're here!" (Y/N) said happily, as she hopped up and down, making me laugh. Just like a little bunny...         

"Of course, Bunny! If I didn't then, what kind of best friend would I be?" I said happily, as she giggled back to me in response. She opened the door widely, letting me into the room. So I slid in next to her, and she left the door open as  plopped down onto her (F/C) bed. "What do you want to do?" I questioned.        

"Hmm..." She started, most likely thinking, before it seemed a light bulb went off for her. "Ooo! Can you pleaseeee show me your bow gaster blaster and gaster blasters?" She questioned jumping up and down excitedly.  I gave her a light smile before nodding gently to her.         "Sure Bunny. Let's get going," I said with a low hum, guiding her outside as we stood in her giant backyard.

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free And_        

She hopped around happily as I showed her...

~A 3 year time skip~

It was (Y/N)'s birthday today! I couldn't wait to give her, her present. My skeleton hand, was collapsed around a necklace. The chain was silver, and going down, a charm was located. It looked like one of my bow gaster blasters. If I had to be completely honest, yes it was a real gaster blaster, just smaller. So it actually worked, it helped her if she was in danger! As I arrived at the large cabin, I stared in surprise, as if my whole world had just fell apart.

The... The cabin was burnt down... Into just the ruins of it, was a black and white rose. I searched and searched but couldn't find anything other then the black and white rose. Something I would keep, all I could do... Was hope I could find her soon.

_Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_      

I wrapped my fingers around the black and white rose, as I carried it away from the scene please be okay... "I won't give up on you... I'll find you," I muttered looking at the ruins one last time. "Bunny..."

~End of Flash Back~        

I looked at (Y/N) and reached into my pocket and tossed her the necklace. She caught it gently, and studied it. "So... You knew me before... Before Moon and Sun took me in? Why can't I remember you...?" Bunny muttered as I looked at the ground.'        

"I did find you.. But your guardians wouldn't let me anywhere near you. But it might just be because so much happened in such a little span that it ended up, making you forget about much before," I said gently before patting her head. "You just need to trust me Bunny..."

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come?_

_Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad?_

_Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_        

I looked up at (Y/N) to see that she was running her finger over the GB Bow. She then looked up at me. "Your serious huh?" She questioned silently. "I'm... Going to need some time to think about it, maybe regain some memories if possible... Hunter," She muttered and I gave her a light smile.        

"Yeah, of course. As much time as your going to need... Bunny. Just at least... Try to trust me?" I questioned hopefully. I didn't know what she would say. It was obvious something had caused her distrust with others and I wasn't sure if she would trust me so soon.

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

_I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_And Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_      

"I'll try.." Came her light reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Bad Apple Music Box Version. It was perfect for this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Starting the Search (Sun's POV)

I go start searching for (Y/N) while Moon calms down to join me. He needs to learn to control his temper before speaking. I know he's upset but I am too. I transform into Pidgeot and fly high into the clouds.  My first thought on where she could be at is the old cabin. I don't want humans to see me while flying so I transform into Latias and make myself invisible while able to fly fast. I start to see the forest and fly down. It looks like no one has been here since we left.

"Don't think she's going to be here. She knows it's the first place we would look." I look over to see Moon transformed into his Shiny Latios next to me.

"Well we have to look in every place she likes to be at or has been there." I say to Moon. We fly away from the cabin and see if she's in the fields where she likes to go when upset or calming down from a nightmare. Nothing. We check out the beach we went to for any signs. Still nothing. Flying back up into the clouds, my thoughts go towards Mt. Ebott.

"Moon. You don't think she would go into Mt. Ebott do you?" I say to Moon with concern. Moon looks in my direction with wide eyes.

"Sun we've told her many times to not go there. If we can't find her out here then we'll go down there. Right now let's keep looking. I think I know where she went first." Moon said taking off into the direction towards the beginning of the path to Mt. Ebott. 

I follow him and we land where a gravesite is seen. (Y/N's) mother. Sure enough there lies black and white roses made out of her magic. 

"Well it's a start. We still don't know where she's at though. Let's head back to the mansion and tell everyone. We can get their help too." I say to Moon. We can't stay transformed for long periods anyway. (Y/N) stay away from humans as best as you can please. We can't have the Human government take you.

We fly back to the entrance of the mansion and see everyone outside. We transform back to our original forms. They are probably trying to figure out places to look for (Y/N).

"Guys she's been around Mt. Ebott. She went to her mother's grave and placed roses there. We don't want to assume she went down there yet until we've looked everywhere else. We should ask around the Monster community if anyone has seen her." I say to everyone. My tail is twitching because I'm worried about her really bad but I have to stay strong.

Stay hidden until we find you. We can't have anymore humans see you.


	5. Chapter 4: A Small Flashback (Reader's POV)

You now stared at the person, or well skeleton you now knew as Hunter. You traced over the necklace that had been tossed to you. You traced over the bones not knowing how to feel. Childhood friend on top of all of this? And another pet name... Bunny? Seriously, I mean first you had Gasts calling me Kitty, but now the name is Bunny. Wait... Where did the nickname Bunny even come from?

You told him... You told the male skeleton, who loved to hunt down humans and kill them for all his suffering and the other monsters... That you would try to _trust_ him. It wasn't his background or hobby, no it was the trusting part. After what had happened almost the same exact day, here you were, and you were telling this so called childhood friend, that you would try to remember and trust him. So Sun and Moon were hiding more than you thought from you. You bit your lip, a low growl of annoyance escaped from your lips followed by a sigh.

"So... Now what.... Hunter?" You questioned, and you were slightly nervous about talking to the male. He looked... Way too similar to the other Sanses, but you knew he was a Sans himself, so that only made you scared and nervous. You let out a small puff of air, tilting your head gently to the side. A cloud of cold smoke almost, as it rose up through the air, and disappearing. Hunter seemed to put thought into it and blinked his eye sockets somehow.

You watched Hunter turn away in thought. You then quickly slipped into the bathroom, that you had found down the hall. "Going to the bathroom!" You called out, hoping to stall for a minute or two of time. You then looked at the necklace you kept in a tight grip.  

"Okay I´m waiting for you,¨ Hunter´s low voice broke through your thoughts and you sighed gently. Your fingers moved about the chain as you unhooked it. You stopped, debating for a moment, before you slowly moved the chain around your neck. You dragged the chain around, and played with the hook before, hooking it to the chain. You then evened the necklace out, centering the Bow Gaster Blaster, and hiding the clip behind your (H/C) hair. Your (E/C) eyes looked up into the mirror, looking at how you looked.        

Your markings then quickly lit up, as you felt a blush of some sort cross your cheeks even though you didn't know why. You felt a pounding headache and you leaned against the wall for support…

~Flash back~    

"Bunny! Bunny! Where are you?¨ A childish voice sounded through the trees, a giggle left your lips as you hid in the trees. You securely held onto a branch, your legs curled up on top of a large sturdy branch. You tilted your head, looking through the thick leaves. A male skeleton came into view, and you held back a light giggle. You put one hand over your mouth to stop the giggles. You felt giggles start to come through your fingers. You let go with the other hand to hide your giggles. That was your mistake, not realizing it in time as you started to fall off the branch. You cried out on instinct.         

You started to fall as you cried out. "H-hunter! H-h-hunter!" You cried out as you hurled towards the ground. Your fingers were able to curl around a branch, only being able to use one of your small hands. On top of that, the branch was unstable and was having trouble supporting your weight. You heard the soft and almost impossible footsteps running towards you. The only reason you were actually able to tell it was Hunter because you were use to his kind of footsteps.         

"B-bunny! It´s okay! I´m coming! Just be careful and try to hold on!" Hunter´s voice called out to you. You let a whimper rip from your throat as you heard something happening. Suddenly, like every dramatic scene in a movie or anime, the branch snapped and you started falling to the ground once again. Suddenly you felt yourself floating in mid air, you slowly opened your (E/C) eyes.

You could see Hunter closing his eye sockets tightly, as he focused lowering you to the ground. Once he set you on the ground you felt Hunter tackle you in a hug. "B-bunny! (Y/N)! You're okay!" Hunter muttered hugging you tightly…

~End of Flashback~

You gasped, coming back to hear banging on the bathroom door, and the lock moving. Suddenly a clearly worried Hunter appeared looking you over, seeing you panting and leaning against the wall for support.

"B-bunny… (Y/N)… Are you okay?" That tone of voice… Your (E/C) eyes stayed wide as you closed your mouth before taking a deep breath in before nodding. "F-fine…” You muttered gently trying to calm down.

" _ **Okay… Well come on Bunny. I want to take you somewhere."**_


	6. Chapter 5: Explanation (Blue's POV)

I see Sun take off in a form of a giant bird. Moon told her to start looking for (Y/N) while he calmed down first before joining. He takes a deep breath and he seems deep in thought so I let him be. At least 10 minutes later he takes off in the same form as Sun but more yellow. I turn around to see everyone coming out of the house. They look pretty mad at me.

"Alright Blue. You got some explaining to do because whatever happened in there made (Y/N) very upset and run off." Red came over with his red magic flaring from his left eye. "He's not the only one that knew about (Y/N)." Stretch came over next to me as well as Reaper, Gasts, Error, and Ink. They all have guilt to them for also knowing since just me telling her I knew made her very upset. I'm glad she doesn't know about others who knew otherewise, she would have assumed we all knew.

"Why did you know something so big about (Y/N) and not tell the rest of us you guys?" Red's magic is flaring some more from anger. The others seem very upset with him. "Red calm down as well as the rest of you and I'll explain myself." I said raising my arms like a surrender. I don't want to fight (Y/N) wouldn't want that.

Flashback~

Before we decided to let (Y/N) live with us, I had Sun and Moon come over so I could talk with them about how she is. I wanted to make sure that everyone was safe since at first I thought she was just human and I know most of the Sans and Stretch dealt with the Genocide routes. So I was in the kitchen with Sun, Moon, Error and Ink. Stretch wants to make sure his little brother is safe no matter how much he talks about how nice she is. Ink and Error are both important to the AU'S and want to make sure they are safe and not in danger.

"How is it that she even has magic? The only people that are recorded to have magic were the mages that sealed us. She is very different from other humans I've seen." I ask Sun and Moon. They look at each other before giving a nod to each other.

"Listen very carefully you guys. What we are about to tell you, you HAVE to keep to yourselves until (Y/N)'s 19th birthday. This was the wish of her mother before she died. (Y/N) is not just human but also part monster. As you know she got her magic from her mother, who was also part monster. Her father was a human but we don't know a lot about him."

"So part human and monster huh? First I've heard of one." Gasts and Reaper walked in hearing that. I get up and shut the kitchen door with my magic quickly and lock it. We're all surprised to hear that not only was (Y/N) a human with magic but also a monster. How long was her mother on the surface while we were Underground?

"Seriously you guys she does not know AT ALL so you can't tell her or give off any indication that you know something. She is very observant." Sun and Moon look at us with worry. "Don't worry you two we can keep quiet until the time comes. We just wanted to know more about her before we agreed to have her live here. She'll be more far away from Humanity.

end of flashback~

Everyone is mad right now and their magics flaring. "BROTHER YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME. I CAN KEEP A SECRET YOU KNOW THIS! I TOLD YOU HOW NICE SHE IS AND I FEEL YOU DIDN'T TRUST MY OPINION!" Blueberry said towards Stretch. "Alright everyone fighting is not going to help right now. We have to find (Y/N) and fast." I said towards everyone but they weren't listening they were arguing with the others that knew.

"Hey we found out where she went but we don't want to assume she went into Mt. Ebott." I see Sun and Moon coming back in their cat like forms. No one seemed to hear what they said and they see everyone arguing. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU! (Y/N) would not like to see all of you fighting. Stop arguing and listen to me." Moon said while his eyes were glowing. He was very mad and I would not want to make him mad.

"(Y/N) went to her mother's grave next to the pathway entrance to Mt. Ebott. We want to keep looking up here before going into the Underground to look for her. Now you all aren't helping by arguing and fighting each other. We have to tell her why we didn't tell her since she ran off before me and Sun could finish explaining." Moon said while his tail is still twitching in anger from yelling.

We need to find her before someone else does. I can see why they were protective of her around humans. Those markings of hers made her magic stronger. I could feel it when she got upset and ran off. If anyone tries to hurt her, they will be in for a BAD TIME.


	7. Chapter 6: W-Who? (Reader's POV)

   You blinked your (E/C) eyes at Hunter´s words. He… Wanted to show you something? You slowly pushed yourself from the wall, feeling your head pound, making you bite back a growl. You slowly nodded making you flinch at the pain, Hunter stepped up worried but you held your hand up lightly.

"Don't worry, it's just a headache," Which wasn't a lie but also not the truth. He didn't budge from his spot, and instead reached out, his fingers wrapping around your wrist made you flinch, thinking of the others-

"Shhh, calm down now Bunny. Let´s go,"Hunter said gently, as he patted your head. He then lead you out of your bathroom, as he did, you felt something hit your chest gently, making you glance down. It was the necklace, you bit back a small smile, thinking about the flashback. So then… Hunter wasn't actually lying huh?

You let Hunter drag you towards the door. You slowly let yourself, lean a little closer to him. You were getting tired. You bit your lip, a low yawn that you had to use your other hand to hide it from Hunter. "Tired Bunny?" Hunter´s low voice broke through your thoughts.        

 You shook your head lightly, waving it off as you bit back another yawn. You leaned slightly closer as you watched with tired (E/C) eyes, Hunter open the door. You flinched slightly at the coldness. You burrowed down closer into your warm jacket. You padded on following Hunter as you yawned once again. Hunter then glanced over to you, seeing how tired you were. He slowed down slightly to see if you would notice, but you kept at the same pace, he stopped and you kept walking, stopping when you realized that he had stopped. You turned your head to look over at Hunter.

"Hmm…? Why did we stop?" You muttered and you looked to see Hunter sigh as you and kept going on. Which you did your best to match his pace.     "You know, if you were really this tired, you could have just told me," Hunter said softly as his arms wrapped around your waist, before picking you up. You blushed brightly, your markings lighting up, but suddenly a weird sound came, you glanced over to see a large gaster blaster.

He placed you gently on top, as you felt yourself being warmed by it for some reason. You shrugged it off, and cuddled into it, as you fell asleep. Not hearing Hunter chuckle gently, "Adorable..."  

~Flashback~  

“Honey! Honey, please lay back down,” Your mother, Yuki, tried to calm you. She also tried to get you to lay down as you growled at her slightly, your (E/C) eye flared up.         

“No! I don’t want to drink that icky poison and I want to play and hang out with Hunter!” You snapped at her, it was clear you didn’t want to, but you broke into a small coughing fit after all you're yelling, making your mom sigh.         

“Sweetie, you have a fever and need to take your medicine and sleep. Hunter can’t come over-,” Your mom started but then stopped before she shook her head, knowing she probably wouldn’t be able to get to you. “If Hunter wants to come then he can, I’ll send a message to him,” Your mom said before padding down the stairs. You willingly sat back down on your bed, messing with your fingers now as you waited. Suddenly your door was thrown open by none other than Hunter. You were quite surprised by the suddenness as arms wrapped around you.         

“Bunny! Are you okay? I heard you were sick and I could come over!” Hunter said quickly, checking you over if you had an injury just in case. You giggled and stuck your tongue out slightly as Yuki came up.         

“She’s fine Hunter. But this little girl won’t drink her medicine to make her better, and wouldn’t lay back down, claiming she wanted you to be here,” Yuki said and you blushed at her words and pouted.         

“Those weren’t my exact words meany!” You barked at her and you crossed your arms, puffing your cheeks out, before letting out a huff of air. Hunter sighed in relief and plopped down next to you on your bed.         

“Well if that’s the case, I’ll stay here!” Hunter said happily as he laid down next to you, your mother holding out a soon with the icky cherry syrup. You stuck your tongue out, faking a gag. 

~End of Flashback~ 

“ _ **Stay away from her!” A growl sounded in front of you.**_


	8. Chapter 7: Dividing into Search Groups (Moon's POV)

I calm down my psychic abilities since I feel my eyes glowing from it. I hate seeing everyone arguing over something we can discuss later while we need to look for (Y/N).

I give a sigh and look towards everyone. "Look I'm going to divide everyone into four groups. That way each group can start looking and asking around the Monster Community in each section. Group 1 will be Sugar, Geno, Hip-Hop, Nightmare, Flare, Reaper, and Peppermint. 

Group 2 will be me, Blueberry, Skullface, Stretch, Dancer, Dream, and Red.

Group 3 will be Ink, Error, PJ, Fresh, Reboot, Eraser, and Lust. 

And finally, Group 4 will be Blue, Papy, Star, Gasts, Gap, Galaxy, and Paint."

Everyone starts making the groups that they are assigned to. We can find her faster and see if anyone has seen her in the area.

"Group 1 will go to the North side. Group 2 will go to the South. Group 3 will go to the East. Group 4 will go to the West. Now if anyone recieves any information on where anyone has seen her go, gather everyone immediately and we will head towards where they saw her go." I say with an authority like tone. Everyone nods in agreement to what I said and everyone gets into their own vans to travel to each section. I'm really hoping that she did not go into the mountain.

"I'm proud that you were able to calm down that fast. (Y/N) would be proud too." Sun says coming over and nuzzling my cheek. I blush a little from her doing that. "Come on Sun let's see if we can get any information from anyone. She would have passed there so I'm sure someone saw her when flying." I say to Sun. She goes to the van her group is in as well as me. We all start driving towards the Monster Community.


	9. Chapter 8: Sci?

  You flinched slightly when you heard someone yell at another. You tensed up, still curled up on top of the Gaster Blaster's head. You could hear... You were somewhat near... was that Waterfalls? Okay... From what the others tell you... Or told you. This was Waterfall, there should be.. Echo Flowers... Was it? You blinked your (E/C) eyes and pushed yourself up slightly, peaking over to see Hunter, had pulled out his bow gaster blaster. Your necklace flashed green causing Hunter to look over quickly at you. "Bunny? Your up," Hunter muttered as you slid off the Gaster Blaster, your feet touching the soft grass, but you couldn't feel it through your boots. You peaked around his side to see another different Sans.   
          
This Sans wore a light white lab coat, he also had some glasses on, with black pants and... Sneakers? Or were those slippers? You were a bit to tried to tell right now. He looked a bit nervous and was holding his hands up innocently, and clearly a bit scared. You sighed puffing your cheeks out, you pushed his arm down gently. "Knock it off Hunter, your scaring him," You muttered with a sigh, because it was still a bit unsettling seeing a Sans... That looked much to similar for your liking. You bit back a shiver as you tightened your grip only the slightest on Hunter's jacket and him being him, he noticed right away.  
          
"Not now. He... He wants to take you to the Lab in Hotlands and test on you. Not in a million years, I am not scared to turn him into dust," Hunter growled, his grip tightening around the handle of his Bow Mode Gaster Blaster. You blinked your eyes gently, seeing him do so.   
          
"It's okay now Hunter. We all know I can fend for myself, geez dad," You said sarcastically and Hunter chuckled slightly as you then glanced back over to the other Sans. "Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N), try to test my determination, there might be some dust on the ground!" You said cheerfully, the last part making the Sans flinch.  
          
"S-science S-s-sans..." He muttered, he seemed shy and kind of nervous.. By nature and not your threat. You blinked your eyes once again looking at him slightly curious. All of a sudden a small flash came running by.  
          
"Nyeh nyeh nyeh! I, the great Papyrus is hungry, Sans!" A small little Papy said as he pulled on Sans's lab coat. A star entered your eyes as you squealed looking at the smol Papyrus. Hunter glanced over at you with the look, Umm-are-you-okay-there? The smol Papyrus turned around taking a few steps towards you, which made Science Sans reach for him. "Hello there human!" He then held his arms up to you, it didn't take long for you to quickly pick him up, complying with his wishes.  
          
"Aww! The Great Smol Papy is so cute! Aww!" You gushed over him, leaving an awkward atmosphere for Science and Hunter. As you hugged and gushed over him he let out small nyehs and giggles as you did so.  
          
"Bunny, now your just making it awkward, now put down the small one," Hunter said motioning for you to do so, instead to his surprise, you stuck your tongue out at him childishly and kept your arms tightly around the smol Pap.

 "No! I want to hug him, and Papy doesn't seem to mind. Now does he? Huh Hunter?" You questioned, laying your head on top of the Papyrus's skull very lightly. "I'm going to call you Smol Papy!" You said, nuzzling the top of his skull making him giggle. "And... You Sci." You said pointing at Science Sans making him jump in surprise, Smol Papy clapped his hands giggling.  
          
"Nyeh! What's your name? And how did you know mine?" The smol one questioned making you wink at him gently, sticking your tongue out like a child once again.

        "Magic Papy, Magic, and the name's (Y/N)!" You said gently, giving him a smile, not seeing Sci look at you in complete surprise, at how quickly your mood changed as you kept fussing over Smol Papyrus. 

        "Would... You like to come to the lab?" Sci questioned as you opened your mouth to answer-


	10. Chapter 9: Searching the North, Info Received (Sun's POV)

Our van arrived at the North side of the Community. On this side of the community, there is a huge park. I'm sure someone has seen her flying by. There is a lot of open space here.  
"Let's ask around the park if anyone has seen her." Geno said while everyone was getting out of the van. We head towards the lake that's in the park and see Monster Kid playing with other kids. He falls to the ground but gets back up quickly.  
"You alright MK? I know your used to falling but I just want to make sure you're okay." I ask him while circling him.

"Yeah I'm tough Sun I'm alright. Anyways why aren't you with (Y/N) and how come your all here." he asks while the other kids play waiting for him.

"Well after we told her something very important, she got very upset and ran off. Have you seen her come through this area?" I ask with a slight sad tone. He didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry Sun I haven't seen her since we last played. I hope you find her. I'll keep an eye out and tell everyone else okay?" he says with a smile. "Thanks MK that'll help a lot we're gonna ask others around here if they've seen her." I told him while he gives a nod and heads back to play with the other kids. 

We walk around the park asking other monsters if they've seen her. Still nothing. The last monster we go to ask is the nice cream bunny. 

"Hi have you seen (Y/N) come by here." I ask him while the others get nice cream. "Yes actually I did. I saw her flying by in a hurry and she looked very upset." he told me while handing Geno a nice cream. Me and everyone else perk up at the information.

"Do you know which direction she went towards?" Geno asks while I'm trying to hold back excitement that we have something.

"She went towards Mt. Ebott. Hope you guys find her." he said waving us off. So I was right. She did go to Mt. Ebott. We gotta find the others and tell them the information.


	11. Chapter 10: Cross

(Warning: In this chapter, a certain AU Chara will be referred to as a male. I am sorry if it offends you.)  
      
"I don't think that's a good idea." A low voice snapped, and you glanced over to see a different Sans, your (E/C) eyes widened in surprise, and Hunter in response let out a low chuckle. The male had a white furred hoodie, without sleeves but under was black sleeves. He also had black pants a large knife in hand-  
          
"Cross? Didn't think I would be seeing you around here," Hunter commented lowly. The male Sans, you now knew as Cross, glanced over at Hunter, and waved his hand in slight dismissing the fact. Before he shrugged gently.  
          
"Well I like to stop by sometimes. But it's not a good idea for her to go the lab Hunter. Gaster is there, a human... human-ish does have determination," Cross replied with a shrug once again to Hunter, before his white eye and red eye, scanned over you, seeming a bit curious. He stared at you, for a while before muttering something, that you weren't able to hear. "She's more cute than senpai..." He muttered making Hunter covered his mouth, as he tried to hold back laughter. You then blinked your (E/C) eyes, noticing a spirit human of some sort floating behind Cross. He looked almost the same.  
          
"...A ghost? Behind you Cross?" You muttered quietly looking at the ghost behind him, tilting your head, and Cross seem to jump, when you noticed that ghost. The ghost seem to jump, seeing that he was only ever seen by Cross, other humans, and Gasters. To be honest, he barely ever saw humans or Gasters anymore either. The ghost floated towards you, studying your form.  
          
"Hey Cross, she's pretty cute. I think you would have better chances with her than your 'senpai'," The male said, looking over at Cross, saying it with a teasing voice, a red blush splashed across your cheeks, as you avoided eye contact with the male ghost. "I'm Chara," He introduced himself. You slowly nodded, tilting your head gently to the side.  
          
"Hello Chara... I'm... I'm (Y/N)," You said gently to him, as you dug, your hands into your jacket pockets more, as you studied the ghost in suit. He had short white hair, white skin, one eye was white like Cross's, the other one covered by his hair, and for the rest, he looked and wore the same stuff as Cross.   
          
"(Y/N)? Nice name, here that Cross?" Chara called out, making Cross blush, and making you snicker slightly, a Chara huh? B... B-blue had told you about a Chara from his genocide time lines, and how evil Chara was. But.. This one, he didn't seem as bad.   
          
"Cross, I think she'll be fine with me there. Plus if you tag along then she'll be fine," Hunter said as he looked at you, for him, it looked like no one was there. But for you, you could see Chara in front of you. Cross seem to stop, thinking about it.  
          
"Come on Crosssss! I wanna go with (Y/N)!" Chara whined, now upside down in the air, whining that. You chuckled as Cross looked at you and Chara, then Hunter, then Smol Papyrus and Sci.

"Well... I would have to say-"


	12. Chapter 11: Searching the South, Heading to Mt. Ebott (Moon's POV)

 

We arrived into the South side of the community. Over here is where the most popular restaurant, Grillby's is. We go ahead and head into Grillby's since it's (Y/N)'s favorite restaurant to talk to everyone and eat to relax.

Maybe she came through here to chat before leaving. I love how the atmosphere is in here. It's very welcoming and calming with a nice and warm heat inside the building. I can see why everyone loves it. I glide towards the owner/chef, Grillby to ask if he has seen (Y/N). He's a very well dressed fire elemental with glasses on his face. It impresses me to see that his fire doesn't burn his clothes and glasses.

"Hello Grillby. It's nice to see you again." I say towards Grillby who is cleaning a cup with a rag. "Hello Moon. It's good to see you again. But (Y/N) is not with you? And I see you have a group with the Sans and Papyrus. Is everything okay?" Grillby asks in a quiet but firm voice with a little concern.

"No we told something big to (Y/N) and she got really upset before we could finish what we were saying to her and she ran off."

"Apparently they also told Stretch and a couple of others before they moved in and THAT didn't help the situation and made her more upset." Red spoke up with irritation in his tone. I make a low growl towards him.

"Red now's not the time knock it off." I say to him in a lowered voice while my tail is twitching from anger. Grillby sighs and sets the cup and rag down. "If you want to know if I have seen her come through her, no I haven't I'm sorry I couldn't help." He says to me. I calm down and look to Grillby. "No need to apologize Grillby I appreciate you trying to help though." I say to him with a smile hiding my sadness that I have nothing.

I start to hear Sun through telepathy. " _Moon we got some information on where (Y/N) went. It's as I thought. She went to Mt. Ebott. Gather the East group and I'll fly towards the West and meet us at the entrance of the pathway to Mt. Ebott."_  she says ending the conversation telepathically.

"Guys Sun and her group got information on where (Y/N) went. She told me through telepathy that she went to Mt. Ebott. I'm gonna go gather the group from the East and we're gonna meet at the pathway entrance to Mt. Ebott." I say to everyone. 

They head to the van and drive towards the pathway while I go to the East part of the Community to tell the other group. I see them coming out of Muffet's Cafe. "Guys! (Y/N)'s at Mt. Ebott. We're all heading to the entrance of the pathway to the mountain meet us there!" I yell to them and they all head into their van and drive off.  I fly to the entrance to see Sun and everyone else except for Ink's group who are still on the way.

"We're gonna all walk. You guys can't use your magic she'll be able to sense it, especially since there's so many of us. I'll be telling Ink and them the same thing when they get here." I tell everyone while going ahead and laying down on a rock. Sun comes and does the same thing next to me. We've been searching none stop all day. Perhaps we should rest before going to the mountain. I can see everyone else is tired too. Ink and his group arrive and I tell them what I told everyone else.

 __"Why don't we rest before heading up everyone?"


	13. Chapter 12: Dreaming...

  "Well... I would have to say.." Cross muttered, seemingly starting to think about it. You tilted your head, waiting for his answer, as Chara floated next to you, looking at Cross, tapping his foot against the ground, waiting for his answer. Smol Papy walked towards you, and made grabby hands to you again. So you picked him up, setting him gently, on your lap, as you plopped down onto the soft grass. You cuddled Smol Pappy, as you looked at Cross also. "I... Guess..." Cross muttered. Chara smiled happily.  
          
"Yeah! See Cross! It wasn't that hard of a decision now was it? It's just going to the Lab! It's not that bad," Chara pointed out as he glanced over at you, as you played with Smol Papy, as you fussed over the young skeleton. Sci looked nervously at the two skeletons and you, before signaling for Papy to come to him. Papy nyehed before complying and getting out of your lap, before running over to his older brother. Hunter held his hand out to you, which you took, as he pulled you onto your feet. You yawned, still slightly sleepy, which Hunter took note of.  
          
"Would you like to rest again?" Hunter questioned as you slowly shook your head, indacting a no, but he looked at you expectingly, and you puffed out your cheeks looking away, how did he know that you felt tried? Geez this guy was a wizard or something. You then sighed, falling backwards as you landed on something, it was hard, like a bone. Yep it was a gaster blaster. You simply curled back up into your little ball form, as you started to drift off into sleep.

~Your Dream...~  
          
You blinked your (E/C) eyes gently, looking around the dark room, void of any color. You were throughly confused at where you were as you glanced around. Then you froze, many different thoughts ran through your head and you landed on one. You knew where you were... This is where you would talk to Dream and Nightmare with you fell asleep. You panicked of course, what could you do? You heard the patter of footsteps, and you narrowed your eyes gently. It was a glowing golden light, which you knew what or actually who it was. You flinched slightly, taking a few steps back as the person bounded towards you.   
          
"(Y-Y/N)? (Y/N)! (Y/N)!" Dream cried out as he ran towards you. You didn't know what to do, you really didn't. You tensed, you just shook your head taking a deep breath. Your necklace, the one Hunter gave you gave off a mint colored glow, which seem to confuse Dream but he still advanced towards you. Think... Think... Think- Without a second thought you cried out a name, that you didn't mean to, but was the only one who else could probably reach you.  
          
"C-c-chara!" You cried out and Dream seem to freeze on the spot. That name alone sent chills up his spine, suddenly a white haired male appeared next to you, looking at you worried.  
          
"(Y/N)? What's wrong?" Chara questioned before turning to see the dream skeleton. He narrowed his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around you protectively. "It's okay, I'll get Cross to wake you up now," He whispered gently, as Dream took a step forward.  
          
"B-b-but... (Y/N)... P-please! Come back-" Dream started to cry, out. Just as Nightmare arrived you started to fade, now knowing you were waking up. Chara disappeared before you did. The last thing you saw was a shocked Nightmare and a crying Dream. Seeing Dream cry made your heart tighten, but was quickly shaken off.

~Dream End~

It was quickly shaken off as you were being shaken, you opened your eyes, as you felt Hunter's worried gaze. You looked to see the worried skeleton, "You're.. Crying," Hunter muttered, you hadn't noticed that small tears dripping, and rolling off your cheeks. 

"We're here!"


	14. Chapter 13: How Interesting (???'s POV)

Another boring day at work. Haven't had anything interesting since the project me and my team had failed close to 10 years ago. The project was to capture the subject we found out was more than just human who had magic and run tests to see if magic could be used by normal humans.

The subject could not be contained or taken in since it was too powerful with it's magic. It also had some help and killed close to half my team. So we had to kill it and the place that it lived in. We couldn't lose anymore lives to that thing since it proved to be dangerous.

I enter a café and order some coffee along with a croissant to go with it while reading the newspaper. While reading the sports section I see a group of teenagers enter. I was actually interested in what they were saying.

"Gah why did that girl protect a monster? She's a human." "Uh-uh no way dude did you see her eye? When she got mad she looked like she was using magic. Maybe she's a monster in human form?" the group was chatting arguing about what happened. The way they were describing her-

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation but where did you see this girl?" I ask nicely first.

"How about it's none of your business old man stay out of people's conversations." what looks like the leader of the group said with an angry tone. I grab his shirt and lift him up. I tried playing the nice guy.

"I'm not going to ask again.  **Where**?" I said with a menacing tone to show I'm not playing games. "O-okay dude chill okay? We saw her in a gas station off the road. She was with a group of monsters." he says putting his hands up showing defeat.

"Describe her to me." I need the details to know what she looks like. I set him back down for him to tell me. "She had (F/C) eyes her right one glowing with the sclera black, (H/L), (F/C) hair with (F/C) highlights. She wore a black hoodie with rainbow faux fur and (F/C) pants. Can you leave us alone now?" he finishes leaving with his group.

That hoodie he described is just like what the subject wore.... I have a huge smile on my face. How interesting. I take my phone out and dial a number.

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

_"Hello boss, what can I do for you?"_  a deep baritone voice sounded on the phone.

"Gather the team together again from 10 years ago, the project is back on."


	15. Chapter 14: ----

  You quickly went to wipe the tears off your cheeks, but instead they had already disappeared because of the heat. You whined slightly, as Chara appeared at your side, looking at you. You took in a deep breath trying to calm down, as Cross helped you off the gaster blaster. Hunter looked at you, waiting for an answer but you quickly waved it off, and caught up to where Sci was standing with Smol Papy, opening the Lab door. Once it was opened you jumped in surprise, as you were tackled to the ground.         

“Ahhh~ (Y/N)! It’s been forever!” A familiar voice said happily, you furrowed your eyebrows, as you slowly opened your eyes, shock ran quickly through your system. First, your (H/C) hair pooled around you but it was who had tackled you. You quickly overtook who had tackled you, this time you tackled this person into a hug.         

“Asy! Asy! It has been forever! I’ve missed you!” You said to the insane skeleton, your eyes spotted Ghost standing not far behind him. You noticed he had a small smile on his skeleton lips as you chuckled slightly. You noticed how surprised the 5 looked. Hunter was glaring at Ghost and Asy, so was Cross, they seemed pretty protective. Sci looked confused, Smol Papy was giggling and Chara simply brushed it off.         

Ghost carefully picked you off Asy, as Asy attached himself to you refusing to leave your side at this moment. You simply chuckled, as you walked along, following Sci and Ghost inside. As you did, your eyes scanned the Lab around you. You weren’t use to hot climates so it made you a bit nervous. You jumped when a voice spoke up.         

“Hmm Sans, did you bring a human home? And more skeletons- Chara? You also brought a Chara? Don’t you make friends quickly son,” A voice said as Smol Papy made grabby hands towards a tall skeletal male. He was about as tall as Papyrus. Your eyes narrowed, as Asy held you tighter as if you comfort you.         

Hunter pulled you away from Asy, as his arms tightened around you, narrowing his pupils they turned to a target shape, well one did, but it didn’t go away. Hunter was in protect mode, and he honestly didn’t want you here anymore for a few different reasons, which a few were reasonable were some were not.

First: He was jealous - Reasonable/Not Reasonable.

Second: Sci and Gaster might try to take your determination or soul - Very Reasonable

Third: He was worried about you - Reasonable

Forth: Worried that he wouldn’t be able to protect you - Dumb (Because he can) but kind of reasonable

Fifth: ...He wanted to hug you - Unknown        

 You shook it off and glanced at the Gaster, suddenly you tensed freezing up, you didn’t know why, but you felt… Tired… You wobbled slightly as you fell from Hunter’s grip, Ghost quickly caught you in a tight grip, a worried look crossing his face. “(Y/N)?”

~Flashback~        

A small Hunter, small Cross and another skeleton, named… ---- waited outside. It was a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming… On days like this, skeletons like them… Were waiting to play with their best friend, (Y/N). Suddenly a small (H/C) haired girl emerged from a nice cabin.         

“Cross! Hunter! ----! You actually came!” The little girl said happily as she ran out of her house as she tackled the skeletons in a hug, into the soft green grass. Hunter chuckled while, Cross hugged you back. You nuzzled the two as your mother, Yuki appeared in the doorway from where you had came from.         

“Now now Honey. Be careful, do not hurt yourself, and do not talk to strangers. Cross, Hunter, ----, I trust you to protect her,” Yuki hummed lightly to the 3 kids as they all nodded, as they ran off. Small giggles left your lips as you hopped about. You were being a bit careless as you stumbled over a rock, only to be caught by Cross.         

“Already falling? You need to be careful (Y/N), you could have hurt yourself,” Cross said, making sure you hadn’t hurt yourself which made you giggle at how worried he was about you. ---- chuckled slightly.         

“Now now lil Ash, don’t go falling or else you will severely hurt yourself,” ---- said rolling his red and blue pin pricks around in his pitch black eye sockets.

~End of Flashback~         

You bolted up in place to see that the large skeletal male was leaning over you, and seemed surprised that you had woken up. “Ahh, (Y/N), correct? I’m Gaster. Your skeleton friends are quite worried about you.” The skeletal male said as he kept working around the Lab. You pushed yourself off the bed and walked out of the room, only to be brought into a hug.         

“I was so worried about you!” Asy exclaimed making you smile lightly. You accepted the hug happily.

“ _ **Well well well. Didn’t care to come say hi, lil Ash?”**_


	16. Chapter 15: Searching the Ruins (Moon's POV)

We went ahead and rested for about an hour. I didn't want to take too long of a break since we still needed to find (Y/N).

"Come on everyone let's get moving. We're gonna stay in the groups we've established and will search the four main areas of the Underground. The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfalls, and Hotlands. She's bound to be in one of those areas. My group will search the Ruins. Sun, your group will search in Snowdin. Ink, your group will go to Waterfalls. Blue, you take Hotlands." I was saying to everyone as we were walking to the mouth of the cave of the Mountain.

Ink, Error, and Fresh create a portal to each area. One for Waterfall, Hotlands, and Snowdin. Each group enters their portal while we go into the cave. I use my psychic abilities to levitate all of us to the bottom.

At the bottom was patches of yellow buttercup flowers that are in full bloom and full of life. They are very healthy, showing their bright yellow petals, despite no sunlight shining through and water to keep them nourished. Around the area there were pillars that were cracked from how old they were.

"The entrance to the Ruins is just up ahead." Dream said looking in my direction. Me and Sun have no idea what's down here or how to get around. I'm just going to follow everyone since they know where to go.

We start by going through passageways that held puzzles in order to cross through spikes thay were on the ground. Next was following a certain pattern and making sure to not step in the wrong a spot or you fall to the bottom. There were levers in another room and you had to pull the right one to open the door.

We enter a room where there are stairs on each side leading to a house. From what I remember, Toriel used to live here and help Frisk.   
We enter the house and look around to find anything of (Y/N)'s if she stayed here. I go on the right side of the house and find two doors. One of them the room was blue while the other was red. They looked like kid's rooms. That's right... Toriel lost two children in one day. I go back in the middle of the house where there were stairs leading downstairs.

"Find anything guys?" I yelled to the other room.  
"No one has been in here for a while. If she came here, she didn't stop." Stretch said, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"STOP SMOKING THESE DEATH STICKS!" Blueberry snatches the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it in another direction. I snicker to myself that Stretch was getting chewed out by his brother.

"Well down these stairs leads to a long hallway going up to the ends of The Ruins. She's not here. We can meet up with the others in the Snowdin area." Red said going down the stairs.  
I know he's still angry at me and Sun for hurting her, but he and the others who didn't know have not heard our whole explanation. We all go downstairs going down the long hallway, reaching the end of the Ruins.

Maybe Sun and her group found something in Snowdin hopefully.


	17. Chapter 16: Death Team

You quickly turned, shock ran through your system as you stared at a small group in front of you. You blinked your (E/C) eyes staring at the group of skeletons in front of you, but your eyes were trained on one certain skeleton. You quickly started to rack your brain for brain for a name, your eyebrows furrowed, not being able to find a name.

“...Dust? The hell have you been? It’s been years,” Hunter said glancing at the male skeleton. You then noted a human kid of monster person, standing next to a different Sans. You looked nervously at the large group. They… Looked pretty scary to be honest. Hunter started talking to the male skeleton now you knew as Dust. Taking your time, you started to study them all.

The skeleton Hunter and now Cross were talking to was a skeleton, a Sans for sure. He wore a dark gray jacket with a lighter gray hood on it. He also wore a white shirt. Then the classic black shorts with a white stripe on each side. His name was Dust… Right? Then… It scared you, shocked you. Papyrus… A Papyrus, that was just arms, and a… head. Making you even more shocked. This Papyrus had a long ripped red scarf, and red gloves. Flare.

The next skeleton, was more towards the side, leaning agasint the wall lab. He held a large axe, that rested in his bony arms. He had a large hole/crack in his skull. One eye was glowing a bright red. He wore the classic Undertale Sans’s jacket, with a white shirt, covered in splated blood, that looked pretty dry. He also wore black shorts and white stripes on each side… Horror.

There was another Sans that was leaned agasint the wall, next to… Horror. He had a blue hoodie, a dark blue one. You could see the bottom of a white cotton shirt with blood dripping from the jacket. He wore black shorts with white stripes on each side. His eye was glowing blue, and his teeth were deathly sharp, dried blood on his teeth… Preadtor.

Another Papyrus stood his eyes sharply scanning the Lab swiftly. Giving you time to study him. He wore long dark red boots, with silver towards the end, and black straps. He had matching long gloves also. A dark gray, blackish silver armor, chest plate. He wore a long crimson red scarf, which turned more into a cape. You’d call him Kill.

Another Sans, which stood next to Kill. He wore a long red scarf around his neck. He wore a dark gray shirt, under his black jacket, which had dark gray fur around his hood. He wore black boots, with a steel silver toe to it. WIth dark gray straps on it. He had black shorts with a single white stripe on each side, just like Dust and Horror. Well Terror would fit well with him.

Then there were the last 3 people. A Sans stood there tapping his foot gently. He had black boots that were somewhat like Terror. He wore the same shorts also as Terror, Dust, and Horror. He wore a black almost blue jacket with silver furred hood. WIth a white shirt under it, his eye was glowing purple. Night seem to fit him.

Once again, another Papyrus stood next to Night, seemingly very bored as he looked about the lab. He wore long black spiked armor that reminded you of Fell’s… His eye was glowing red also. He had long black boots with red straps on it. He honestly really to much reminded you of Fell, making you miss him slightly, which you quickly shook off. Crimson, nice fitting name for him.

There was one more person… A human maybe? Well… Chara. It was a Chara. How did you know well that’s simple! “That’s a Chara!” Chara whispered to you quietly. You were surprised when the other Chara’s eyes fell, looking at you and Crosstale Chara. He had short black hair and a glowing blue and yellow eye, that reminded you of Blue’s. He wore a pure black hoodie. Along with black jeans and black boots. D-dark.

Suddenly you felt someone tap your shoulder making you jump, with a small squeak. “Calm down Bunny. You remember Dust, right (Y/N)? From when we were little. If you do at all…” Hunter mumbled the last part to you, as you quietly nodded your head, which made Dust raise an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you shy, Ash? Did you miss me? Oh yeah. Ash meet my brother Papyrys, who we use to call Flare.” Dust said, motioing to his brother. You were still a bit shocked, but slowly but swiftly racked your brain, able to find a small meormey of Flare picking up Dust. Making you slowly nodded to Dust making him grin.

“We heard about… That you ran away from your group of friends,” A cool voice said making you squeak, and jump away. Predator stood behind you now. “Hmm? I just wanted to see what the big fuss was about. And why Dust had been so happy about,” He said chuckling as you felt arms wrap around you. You glanced to see Asy glaring at Predator as he pulled you away, from what you could see as a pretty dangerous group.

 

        “ **We are the Death Team**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what everyone looks like for the Death Team, check out my Tumblr.


	18. Chapter 17: Searching Snowdin (Sun's POV)

We enter through the portal that Ink created for us. Right as I enter, the weather temperature changed dramatically. I shiver from the weather since my fur is thin. I transform into Articuno to be comfortable to the weather while searching. I look behind us and it looks like the doors to the Ruins. We must be at the beginning. Around us were tall pine trees everywhere down a long path.

"I'll be back. I feel Dream in the dream realm with (Y/N). We're gonna see where she's at if she's sleeping." Nightmare tells us and disappears.  
That's a relief that she's sleeping. That means she's somewhere safe. We walk down the pathway full of trees and come along what looks to be a gate but was built to where the wood was too far apart to stop anyone from going through. I fly over the gate and wait for the others to go through.

Up ahead was a sentry station that inside held empty ketchup bottles. This must be where Blue worked or should I say slacked off. I giggle to myself knowing that.

We go through areas where there are puzzles that are not activated so everyone walks through them while I'm flying above them to stay with them.  
We enter the town of Snowdin where there was a Inn and Grillby's old restaurant along with some other homes that the residents that lived here stayed-

"That wasn't here before..." Reaper said looking towards a cabin. I fly over to it and I can feel (Y/N)'s magic on the cabin. She made this to live here. We need to find her and finish talking to her. She can't live down here.

"Well that didn't go as planned..." Nightmare said rubbing his neck. Next to him was Dream, who looked like he was crying.

"Dream what happened?" I ask coming over to help comfort him. I look over and see Moon and everyone else coming towards us.

"(Y-Y/N) is still very upset. S-she's not alone either. Cross Chara w-was with her, which means she's with Cross." Dream told all of us.  
Where is she? She's not here but with someone that neither me or Moon know. I growl along with Moon since we don't trust anyone we don't know, whether they are monster or human.

"Let's go to Waterfalls and meet up with Ink's group."


	19. Chapter 18: Searching Waterfalls (Ink's POV)

We go through the portal that Error made for us to get to Waterfalls. The temperature changed to a humid but comfortable atmosphere. The sounds of the waterfalls crashing down to the glowing blue streams is very soothing to listen to. The echo flowers showing off their glowing blue petals. 

"HeY nUmBsKuLl, GeT yOuR hEaD oUt Of ThE cLoUdS. tHiS iS nO tImE tO sIgHtSeE." Error said smacking me behind the head. I let out a low growl for him smacking me but he's right. We go through the small bridges crossing small rivers and streams. We pass Undyne's old house which looks like a fish head with razor teeth. So far there's nothing on-

"H-hey guys over here! There's an echo flower with (Y/N)'s voice recorded!" PJ yelled to all of us. PJ touches the echo flower and the recording plays.

" _Hello Chara... I'm... I'm (Y/N)."_ she said it in her most gentle voice.

What? Why the hell is Chara with her? I can feel my magic in my eyes starting to come out. Looks like everyone is too.

"Hey guys! There you are." I turn around to see Sun and Moon's group coming to us. "(Y/N) has a cabin in Snowdin. She wasn't there though." Sun said to us.

"YeAh We KnEw ThAt. ThIs EcHo FlOwEr HaS hEr ReCoRdEd. ShE's WiTh ChArA." Error said not very happy at the moment with his glitches appearing more.

"Error it's Cross Chara, which means Cross is with (Y/N). We tried to talk with her in the dream realm but then woke up before we could talk to her." Nightmare said to us.

"Come on she's not here in Waterfalls. The last place to look is in Hotlands and the Lab. We'll catch up with Blue and them."


	20. Chapter 19: Searching Hotlands and Lab (Blue's POV)

I slowly walked about, it was kind of hot out here, but I came out here enough, so it wasn’t that bad. So I simply shook off and glanced around. I could hear the burning hot lava beneath us as we all walked across the bridge. I kept looking around, trying to think of what the others were doing, and if they were having any luck. I glanced upwards looking at my bro, and he seemed fine with being here, I think him and Undyne have been here a few times because of Alphys.

As I walked along, and after we made it off the bridge we started our search now, looking everywhere. I scanned the area, as I saw someone moving ahead. It made me raise an eyebrow but I simply shook it off. I finally looked up slightly, seeing Papy looking under rocks, which made me hold back a chuckle. Suddenly Painter Thinner, or as I know as Paint, started off to the next area. So I followed along, looking around.

No one was talking to much, it seemed that it really had a giant impact on everyone. I can imagine how bad of an impact it had on Papy though… I sighed slightly, but quickly shook it off and kept looking. I guess we were just going to have to head to the Lab soon, since I wasn’t really finding anything-

“Sci! Sci!” A little voice, that sounded like Papy’s called out. I raised an eyebrow and it seemed everyone went quiet to see what was happening. I glanced seeing a small Papyrus, that looked like Papy when we were growing up. The little Papyrus we picked up, by another me. He wore a lab coat and glass, as he held the small Papyrus. “(Y/N)! (Y/N) I want to see her!” He chanted.

Shock ran through my system, how did they know her? Wait a minute- “Okay okay. Come on, first let’s head back home okay? Then we’ll see what we can do. Asy might be with her. Let’s go silly,” The male skeleton, that was called Sci, said as he started to walk away. I realized something, we was walking towards the Lab. Gasts stood up slightly and started off. He followed silently, which caused most of us to follow along.

As we followed, we did end up at the Lab. Alarm rushed through my system. I stopped Gasts from going ahead. “We should head back. We don’t know who’s in there. So let’s get the others and meet up here,” I muttered, as we did indeed go back to get the others…


	21. Chapter 20: Meeting

  You stared in absolute amazement at what was in front of you. Honestly, if you weren’t there you never would have thought it was even possible. Who would? Oh and if you weren’t staring in amazement you were crazy. In front of you, believe it or not, Chara and Dark were growling at each other. Both had a knife in hand, ready to fight and why were they ready to fight? Simple for you.         

“Back off! You can just get lost already, you freak!” Chara shot at Nightmaretale Chara, as he tched glaring at him, Dark’s eye glowing a bright yellow mixed blue kind of color, but not green.         

“I think you forgot, we are the same person, so you're calling yourself the idiot!” Dark shot back quickly at Crosstale Chara. You were pretty surprised, why were they fighting. They were talking to each other, then they suddenly broke out in a fight. You stood not far, completely confused. One of them had yelled. ‘Stay away from (Y/N)!’ which had been Chara.         

You were slightly unsure how to take this. Night and Cross seemed also pretty confused on why their Charas were fighting. Dark threw his knife at Chara as Chara easily dodged making you catch the knife, before it could drive into the back of Dust’s skull who was currently talking with Hunter still. Dust turned around seeing the knife come at him, but only for you to catch it. You growled slightly in annoyance, okay you didn’t want anyone to get hurt! You walked up behind Chara, and stole the knife, taking some quick steps back.         

“Hey who took my knife- (Y/N)! What the hell?” Chara said looking over at you, as you held both Dark’s and Chara’s knives in hand, crossing your arms annoyed. You caught the attention of most of the different skeletons and of course the two demon like humans.         

“Well I would rather no one actually get hurt you to. You both need to stop fighting already. Honestly, what if we have to fight? Then having injured teammates wouldn’t help!” You exclaimed, shooting at both of them, they seemed surprised by the sudden outburst but they knew that you were right for the most part.

~With the others~         

What was happening now? Well Sun and Moon were both in different forms currently. Sun was in her Suicune form and Moon was in his Shiny Entei form. Why? They were smelling you out currently to see if you came this way. Moon could smell your very faint scent. Also he could smell… 5 others. The scent smelled of 4 skeletons and one ghost kind of. That worried Moon, and Sun could now smell it which also worried her.        

Who were these skeletons? Nightmare did say Chara, Cross Chara was with you, meaning Cross Sans was with you. But who were the other 3 skeletons that were with you. Moon could smell the slight scent of a Gaster Blaster, that set him off, and suddenly he ran ahead. It spooked the others who were looking about. “Why is Moon running?” Blueberry looked at Sun worried.         

“Well I can smell it also. But Moon could smell the faint scent of a Gaster Blaster, I believe that he must be very very worried now. I know I am, I guess he just one of the most worried to be honest,” Sun confessed lightly. That got the others nervous alongside now, had there been a fight, and you had to fight? It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Lab…

~Back with You and the others~

You now squeaked as you fled from Predator, who was currently chasing you. Can you guess what he said? He said he wanted to see what you tasted like, in other words, he wanted to lick you. You got nervous of the idea of him licking from you, so you squeaked and ran around from Predator. No one was exactly doing anything about it. Finally picking you fled outside of the Lab and to the front, but you rooted to the spot, just beyond the doors. Why? Simple. They were there. Predator pounced on you with a grin.         

“I win~” Predator teased as he glanced up. He seem slightly surprised by the sudden appearance. He glared at them, standing up, he helped you up, taking a step in front of you. “What the hell do you want?” Predator snapped at the large group of skeletons.         

“What do you mean? Get away from (Y/N)!” Moon growled lowly at Predator, Predator responded with a growl, as low as Moon’s which seemed to surprise them. Predator motioned for you, and you quickly fled into the Lab, calling out to everyone.         

“There are others here!” You called out, suddenly everyone was rushing out, surprised to see other skeletons. Hunter stepped up, meeting with Blue in the middle.         

“What do you want?” Hunter stated bluntly, crossing his arms, his hood currently pulled down. Dust and Cross both stood behind Hunter, and shock ran through Sun’s and Moon’s system. This was the skeleton they kept away from you!         

“We want (Y/N) back,” Blue responded but not harshly. You were surprised by this as you glanced away, feeling some of them stare at you. Dust stepped up, Flare appearing behind him, the state Flare was in seem to shock most.

**“Then we’ll fight for her!”**


	22. Chapter 21: The Fight

 

   If you had to be honest, what Dust had just yelled sent chills down your spine. It was absolutely crazy. You knew that they had a destroyer and glitch on their side, doesn’t mean they could win against the Death Team of everyone! It was clear that they were not going down, without bringing others with them. On top of that… Their AUs were all about murder or something of that sort. You didn’t know what to do anymore. All you could do is quickly do a double take.

Other than that, here you were just standing there. You didn’t know what to do at all. You might be mad at them, but that doesn’t mean that you wanted to fight the others. Sure they kind of betrayed you, but not all of them did something bad. Which only sent you soul into a pit of hurt. You bit your lip gently trying to decide on what you should do. What could you do? Once the fight broke out, there was nothing you could do!

What surprised you, was suddenly Chara rushed at them. Which was a disadvantage to them, because they couldn’t see Chara. But Gasts could. Chara swung his knife at Dream, but Gasts quickly lifted bones up, countering the hit. This sent Dream to look confused, why Gasts did so, but once he saw that something came in contact with these bones he jumped back. “Chara!” You called out seeing bones fly at him. Before you knew it, you were next to him, blocking him with a shield made of (F/C) magic. You glared at Gasts who had sent bones at him. Your fingers wrapped around Chara’s sleeve and jumped back. Chara listened to you, jumping back along with you. Cross pulled out his large knife, his eye glowing a bright red.

 

It was clear that Cross was not happy about Gasts almost hurting Chara. Suddenly Flare disappeared suddenly appearing in front of Nightmare. He threw bones at Nightmare, which he used his black and blue magic, to counter with bones also. Before you knew it, a full out war was going on in front of you. Chara had long since disappeared from your side to join in on the fight. You were there, stuck where you were, unknowing what to do.

You blinked your (E/C) eyes gently, unbelieving exactly was in front of you. It was happening right in front of your face, you were an idiot. You couldn’t do anything to stop this. You could run away again… Fight with your new group or old friends. Or just sit there or stand there doing not a single thing.

You bit your lip gently, you could feel power coursing through your veins. You closed your eyes tightly. “(Y/N)!” A light voice called out. Your eyes shot open, Frisk was crying, they were running towards you. Dark went to attack, but you shook your head scooping up the fallen child. Dark understood and moved on, countering an attack that came from Error, who had shot blue strings at him. You looked at Frisk. “I… I was so worried about you!” They signed with their fingers, a low whimper leaving their throat. You cradled them gently, confused on how the child could have gotten done here… You set them done, Sci and Smol Papy, were still in the Lab. You brought Frisk in, and put her done next to Smol Papy, they started to play rather quickly.

“Okay Sci, no doing anything to Frisk. Watch them so then they don’t get hurt or injured.” You stated as you sighed slightly, shaking your head lightly. You then head back out, and shuffled out of the Lab quickly. Your eyes scanned the battlefield, to see who was fighting who. Gasts had took Gap with him, and they were fighting Chara, seeing they were the only ones basically who could see him. Horror swung his axe around with a grin as he swung at Stretch while Red backed him up with Flare.

Not far from them, Cross was battling it out with Error, Ink, and Fresh. You were pretty sure that Cross could handle himself. You watched Error shoot blue strings at Cross, which Cross easily blocked. Your eyes suddenly lit up (F/C), and you were able to see that he didn’t have his soul! You glanced over to see Chara had it. Meaning… Dang Cross was smart, he was battling Error who could take his soul. Smart.

Then there was Predator who bared his sharp teeth. At who you may be asking? He was currently fighting with Paint, Galaxy, and Star. He used his magic to make a Gaster Blaster, shooting it at them, but Paint, easily brought up a barrier, to block the trio from the strong blast from Predator.

A sudden blast of red and black quickly made you move your eyes over to the side. You spotted Terror and Kill working together effortlessly. Terror shot out a Gaster Blaster, which let out a black beam, Kill responded by using a Gaster Blaster also, which shot out a red beam, combining them, shooting at their target. Who was their target you may be asking? Simple. Paperjam, Reboot, and Eraser which was a bit surprising that Paperjam was fighting, but his magic was amazing-

“(Y/N)!” Two voices called out to you, you looked over to see Sun and Moon in different forms. Sun in her Suicune for and Moon in his Shiny Entei. You took a step back, as they ran towards you. Suddenly they were blocked off by a row of very tall black and purple bones, which were to high to be jumped. In front of you Dust appeared. Flare appeared out of thin air behind him too.

“Stay away from her!” Dust growled standing in front of you along with Flare. You didn’t know what to do, Dust… Was protecting you already. But a different fight was quick to catch your attention. You shifted your attention over to a larger fight, which was giant!

Geno, Sugar, Blueberry, Reaper, Hip Hop, Peppermint, Skullface, Dancer, and Lust were fighting Dark, Night, and Crimson. This fight was giant and you felt pretty bad. It was unfair with 9 vs 3. But it seemed that they were holding their own very well, as they fought. Your gaze was ripped from them, when you felt arms pull you back, jumping back. You spotted Flare, floating in the air, to keep you out of the danger, and then put you down farther off.

You did not expect to be pulled into a hug. You tensed, looking behind you, Blue stood there. You didn’t know how to feel about this. You tried to pull away. Anyone was yet to get hurt servely. Which was good. You roughly shoved Blue from you when suddenly a cry sounded. No one paused but you did. Your markings lit up a light blue instead of (F/C) color, which sent you into confusion. You looked around trying to find the one who created the cry of pain. Suddenly you stopped your eyes widening. Blueberry. Blueberry was laying on the ground, with Dark above him. About to bring his knife down.

You let out a low growl, but you couldn’t help but bit back a yelp of pain. It was painful, what was? You didn’t know, but what you did know, was that you were getting lower to the ground than normal. Your eyes flashed showing what you looked like. You were low to the ground. You looked.. LIKE A WOLF!?! Was this your part monster form? You were floating above the ground, with pure white fur. You also had blue markings! 

You stopped thinking about it rushing forward, you pushed Dark gently off Blueberry, but not enough to hurt Dark. You stood over the injured Blueberry. “STOP NOW!” Your bark sounded throughout the underground. You slowly shifted back to your human form, standing next to Blueberry who was hugging you. Suddenly you were pulled by his grip. You then were tugged away a cry leaving your lips.

 

**Darkness surrounded you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see your other transformations check out my Tumblr to see.


	23. Chapter 22: Void

Darkness. Darkness everywhere, not a spot of color. No light. No color. No sound. No people. No monsters. No Guardians. No friends. No enemies. No one… Not a single glitch. Not a dream. Not a night. Not a speck of magic. Not a single sign of living life. Nothing was under you either.         

Just floating… Nothing holding you up. Just the endless looking black ceiling of wherever you were. You opened your mouth, but closed it, you could breathe, that was good. But you had no clue where you were. You moved yourself, so you were kinda standing floating thing. Your (E/C) eyes glazed over the endless black void- void… You were in a void! You remembered Ink and Error said they were from the Anti-Void… But the Anti-Void or AV was all white, not all black.         

You stared at the endless black void around you. You reached your hand out, feeling to see if there was anything around you. You found nothing. Taking in a deep breath, you tried to control you floating but it seemed hard but not impossible. Finally your markings and eye started to glow (F/C), and before you knew it, you were now floating like you were standing up. It felt like something was under you, but you could go below that.         

You remembered one thing. You had been pulled through and into this void, by a hand, or someone. This meant someone had to have pulled you into it. You took in a deep breath, as a dulled light lit up from your magic. Nothing was really to be seen. Black. Black. Endless black. Void. Void. Quickly moving black figure. Black. Void- Wait! Quickly moving black figure!?! You gaze shot back to where you had saw it.         

You could feel magic start to surround you, as it ran through your magic. Suddenly your magic lit up the dimly lit black void. Shock ran through you, upon seeing another figure… A Gaster like skeleton to be exact. It was maybe… Undertale Gaster? If you had to take a guess, looked much like Sciencetale Gaster, and this would most likely be UT Gaster than. The male skeleton stared at you, as you stared back, a glint in your eye as if ‘Yeah try and come at me,’ kind of look. You crossed your arms, a huff of air leaving your lips.

**“Is this the human you were talking about? She looks like an ignorant child!”**


	24. Chapter 23: Y/N?!

Everyone stops in their tracks when they hear (Y/N)'s cry. They turn in the direction and see someone or something pulling her through a portal out of Blueberry's grip.

"(Y/N)!" both Sun and Moon cried out running towards the portal still in Suicune and Entei form. It closed before they could get to her.

"Alright is this one of your guy's tricks? If so bring her back  **NOW**!" Dust yelled summoning purple bones sharpened at the end. The whole Death Team was not happy at all and joined with Dust.

"Calm down Dust it wasn't them. Someone else pulled her through. Who it was, I'm not sure but clearly you can see how her Guardians reacted. They wouldn't have reacted that way if they did it." Hunter said coming beside Dust, lowering his arm, making his magic and bones disappear.

"We need to figure out what and where that portal is and why someone would drag (Y/N) into it." Blue stated towards everyone. "Sun, Moon, can you guys try to communicate with her through telepathy? Maybe she knows where she's at herself." Ink said walking towards Sun and Moon.

"We shouldn't have let her out of our sight. She was right there and now she's gone again. Ink, right now probably not. I don't know why she transformed but I'm sure that took a lot of magic to do." Sun said with her head down with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey we'll get her back don't worry. I'm sure she's safe." Ink came and petted Sun's purple hair. "All we can do is wait for her magic to build up to reach her."


	25. Chapter 24: Meeting...

You felt your blood boil as you glared at the large skeleton in front of you. He was towering over you, sure but like hell that it was scaring you. If anything this lead to you being pissed off even more! You growled at him, as you glare at him. You were pretty mad at him currently, first calling you a ignorant child, second HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!         

Let´s just say you were really mad (Pissed!) and suddenly your eye and markings flared up brightly, you didn´t even realize as large dragon like magic creatures were behind you as you glared at the red and black void skeleton. The skeleton was very surprised as you took in a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down.         

´CALM YOUR NERVES AND STOP TRYING TO ATTACK SOMEONE!´ The loud voice growled in your head, making you jump slightly, looking around trying to find the source. You took in a deep breath, as your magic dragons from behind you, disappeared and you calmed down slightly.

"Refrain from calling me a child, and calling me ignorant." You said trying not to growl. ´There you go. Now don´t try to pick a fight, when you have no clue of where you are. You are away from all the friends you have on top of that-´         

"Hey there, you must be the human, that the Gasters said would be able to help them," The voice was cool and not mean or crazy. But you did know that type of voice well enough. You turned quickly, surprise running through you as you studied the Sans.         

The first thing you noticed was what he was wearing. Hell, he was more brighter and colorful than Fresh. His cloak was pink, orange, dark blue, a dark green, a bit of light green, and yellow. But the inside of the cloak was black. His pants were a bit of dark green towards the pockets and the rest was orange and red. He had a purple, green and pink belt that had a weird dark blue line running across it. He wore a short sleeve shirt. It was dark and light purple, with a green and red kind of zig zag. The middle part but at the top was a neon blue and yellow. Then it went into a light red, and then a dark blue. Two large white hexagons were going to down in the middle of the shirt. The top of it was green and had weird lines going down them. Finally you glanced up.         

His skull surprised you quite a bit. First you noticed 2 things. But the eyes were surprising. It was like coding and programs were running through his eye sockets. His left eye pupil things was green on the outside then red, but the eye socket part was light blue instead of black. The right one, the outside of it was pink, then the pupils, the outer ring was orange and the middle of that is red a very dark red. But how colorful his skull was caught your attention quickly.         

There were many hexagons on his skull, towards the top was two dark blue hexagons. On the side of his right cheek bone was a blue hexagon and then a light yellow one. On the right ride it was two dark blue hexagons and then two light yellow kind of spikes coming off of it. Then on the very left side of his skull were very colorful hexagons. Of many different colors. Dark blue, green, light green, mint green, bright yellow, neon pink, hot pink, dark purple, light purple, and very light pink.         

The final thing to notice was the different things coming out of his back as it looked. It was… different, it reminded you of Nightmare´s… Nightmare´s… tentacles. But different. First off it was 3 different colors. A dark green, than it faded into a light mint green, before turning into a light blue but maybe cyan would be better to explain it. At the end was a dark green ball, floating over it with small white balls, 3 of them, circled the larger one.        

"Well, nice to meet you I guess. I´m Program Sans, call me Program if you want. You are… (Y/N) right? Well sorry about Fell here. He can be a bit… edgy if you will. He´s just mean sometimes." Program said, as the normal Gaster, which you would call… G, simply sighed shaking his head.         

"Well..." You started when the loud but now soft sounding voice called back to you in your head. ´How about you be smart, and ask why you were brought here.´ You realized this voice was… very very true. "Well why was I brought here?"  You questioned, finally bringing up the big question. This seemed to catch the 3 skeletons´ attention.         

"...Well you see… We need you to…-" G started but was cut off by another voice.

**"You see! We need help getting out of the void, and your very powerful so we thought you would be our best choice!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the Sans that is being described is my co-author's OC. As you all read his name is Program Sans. I will get a picture of him up on Tumblr for you all to see. If you want to redraw him for the story please send them to the Tumblr for this story. There are many talented ppl out there and that's awesome. Unfortunately I don't have that talent and the picture was drawn by my co-author.


	26. Chapter 25: Getting Leads (??? POV)

Alright I've got the team together now so we head towards the gas station where the girl was last sighted by those teenagers.

"Boss do you really think she's the child of the subject we killed?" one of the team members asked.

"Yes I do. And if she is, she'll be a lot stronger but will not have control of her magic, which we will take full advantage of to get her magic and bring her in for experiments." I told him while driving on the interstate.

I take the exit that leads to the gas station where she was last spotted. I park in the parking lot and tell the team that I will head in myself to question the clerk that saw her. I walk in and head towards the front counter where the clerk is.

"Hi there how can I help you?" He asked me.  
"Have you seen a girl with (F/C) eyes with the right one black and glowing with (H/L) (F/C) hair with (F/C) highlights wearing a black hoodie with rainbow faux fur and (F/C) pants?" I asked him in the details that the boy gave me.

"Yes I did. She came in with a skeleton monster that was wearing a blue scarf with what looked like battle armor he was wearing with blue stars as his eyes. She came in to help him from a group of teenage boys who were bullying him. She looked human but I think she's a monster if you want my honest opinion." he told me. Good so she's been through here.

"You wouldn't happen to hear where they were going did you?" I asked while looking around the store.

"I think I heard them say something about the beach but that's all I know." he told me. 

"Thank you for your cooperation sir. You have a nice day." "Same to you sir." he said waving to me.

I go back into the van and start it. "Well Boss any leads." the team member in the passenger side asked.


	27. Chapter 26: More Gasters?

You look towards the voice and see two more Gasters coming towards the four of you. One of them, well, his attire was completely different from the other Gasters.  He wore black pants and, instead of a cloak, wore a orange turtleneck with a blue vest over it with a button on the top left of it. His eyes were two different colors. The right was orange while the left was blue. 

The Gaster next to him had the same attire as Fell and G but his cloak was black at top changing into purple looking clouds towards the bottom.  
Help get them out of the Void? How were you supposed to help? You can't summon portals like Ink and Error. On top of that, your magic is still weak from the sudden transformation from earlier before you were pulled in here.

"Geez US I was talking before you interrupted rudely." G said to who you know now is US, rolling his eyesockets.

"Now now G he's just excited. Can't blame him for saying something." The Gaster with the purple cloak said. 

"Yes I can help you guys get out but at the current moment my magic is weak and I have to rest first before I can do anything. I'm not sure how but I'll do what I can." You said to the Gasters with a smile and slightly yawned. 

All the events that happened are catching up to you. You gasp when all of a sudden your pulled into a hug.

"YAAY you hear that Starlord, she said she's gonna help us!" US happily said hugging you tightly with stars in his eyes that remind you of Blueberry's. You giggle hugging him back.

Alright US let's let her rest now so she can get her magic regained." The Gaster now known as Starlord said to US.

You yawn again and start to slowly fall asleep.


	28. Chapter 27: The Plan

Dream World:

Darkness surrounds you and you know where you are at. You wait patiently for Dream and Nightmare to appear so you can have them give a message to everyone to help save the Gasters from the Void. "(Y/N) your alright thank goodness! You scared all of us!" Dream came towards you and giving you a big hug as if you would disappear. Behind him stood Nightmare and Cross Chara. That's right. He can enter the Dream World as well.

"(Y/N), where are you at exactly? You must be somewhere safe if you are asleep." Nightmare said coming towards you and Dream with Cross Chara following behind.

"Dream let me hug her now! I was worried too you know!" Cross pouted, crossing his arms. Dream lets go reluctantly and Cross Chara comes and hugs you with you hugging back.

"I'm fine Chara no need to worry anymore." you said to him rubbing circles on his back. "You all need to listen to what I'm about to say before I wake up. " you say with a serious tone. Chara lets you go and shows that he's listening as well as Dream and Nightmare.

"Right now I am with the Gasters and another version of you guys named Program. They brought me to the Void to help them find a way out of there. They said I was powerful enough to do that. However I can't make portals like Ink and Error and whoever else can." You say to them and they don't look happy that the Gasters dragged you into the Void to them knowing there is little you can do.

"I have a plan though. When I wake up, all of you and myself and the Gasters need to find a weak spot somewhere in the Void where we can create a portal long enough for all of us to go through. They deserve to be free from here and not trapped anymore." you finished saying to them.

They all nod in agreement from what you told them. The Dream World around you starts to fade along with Dream, Nightmare, and Chara.

"I'll see you guys soon okay."

End of Dream

You wake up with a yawn escaping your lips and you find yourself on a couch inside of a house. When did you get here?      

**"Hello there. You must be the human who is going to help us. It's a pleasure to meet you."**


	29. Chapter 28: Meeting B!Gaster, Discussing the Plan

You sit up from the couch, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes to see the new Gaster in front of you. His cape looked more like an open tuxedo with yellow buttons. Both of his eyes are closed. Is he blind? You don't want to be rude and ask blatantly. 

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you as well. May I ask your name?" you ask him. He comes towards you and sits on the couch next to you.

"I am Blind Gaster but everyone here calls me B. May I ask yours?" he says with a smile. "My name is (Y/N)." you say while still thinking about how to help him. 

Well at least you were right to not ask yourself. You want to help him see at least from one eye. You put your right hand where your markings are and cover his left eye. You focus your magic and your left (f/c) eye glows.

He seems surprised by you putting your hand on his eye. "W-what are you doing?" he asks with shock in his voice. He gets his answer when he's able to see from his left eye. His eye glows the same color as your right eye.

"I wanted to give you some sight even if it's temporary." you say with a smile to him while closing your left eye.

He hugs you and you hug him back with a giggle. "You haven't even known me for five minutes and you did this thank you." he says to you with a smile back.

"Hey your awake! And I see you've met B here. HEY YOU CAN SEE!" US comes in from the kitchen and has stars in his eyes again he sees B able to see from his left eye.

"It's only temporary though but I wanted him to be able to see." you say to US rubbing your neck wishing you could make it permanent. Your suddenly lifted from the couch and into yet another big hug from US.

"Are you kidding me?! He appreciates it as much as I do your so nice human!" he says to you holding you out. "(Y/N). My name is (Y/N)" you say blushing slightly but not enough to notice since he's holding you out like a child.

"So have you figured out a plan yet (Y/N)?" G comes in along with Fell, Starlord, and Program.  
"Yes I have and I have already discussed it with with three friends from my group from the Dream World and will discuss it with all of you." you say as US puts you down so they can listen.

"Now my idea is to look around the Void with Program here to see if we can find some kind of weak point or spot where several friends of mine can open a portal in that spot long enough for all of us to get out of the Void." you say to all of them. G looks quite surprised and intrigued with the idea that you have said.  
   
"That's a very interesting and a very smart idea that it could work." Starlord says towards you making you blush from his compliment.

You clear your throat to hide your blush. "A-anyways we can start looking after we eat if you want to." you say getting up from the couch. Everyone agrees and you all head towards the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 29: Discussing the Plan with everyone else

Dream, Nightmare, and Cross Chara return back to the others from the Dream World after talking with (Y/N) and discussing a plan to get her out of the Void along with the Gasters.

"How is she? Is she safe? Where is she staying at?" Moon bombards the three with questions while back in his Shiny Mew form.

"Moon calm down they just got back not even a minute ago. They'll tell us everything okay stop with the questions." Sun says in her Mew form as well, smacking Moon over the head with her tail to have him keep quiet with questions.

"To answer your questions Moon. Yes she's safe and fine. She's staying with the Gasters in the Void. They brought her there because they thought she could help them get out." Nightmare said to everyone.

Everyone freezes hearing about the Gasters. Others were mad that they took her when she couldn't really do much to help like opening portals. The ones more effected are Star, Blue, Stretch, and Red since they know that it's their fathers. The Papyrus's and Blueberry were still young to not know what happened.

"But (Y/N) has a plan and wanted us to tell all of you!" Dream started, making everyone snap out of their train of thought to hear what he has to say.  
"She said that she and Program can go around the Void to find a weak point there for Ink, Error and anyone else who can open a portal to open it at that point for her and the Gasters to get out. Then she can be with us again!" Dream said, his star eyes sparkling.

"That's actually a really smart plan." Blue said, keeping his voice normal. He can't believe she came up with that idea. He blushes a little to himself because she is very smart as well.

"She will telepathically contact Sun and Moon when she finds the spot. Right now all we can do is wait until Sun and Moon can hear from her." Cross Chara said, crossing his arms. He doesn't want to keep waiting. He wants you just as much as everyone else.

"Why don't we all go back inside the Lab and wait then?" Science Gaster said towards everyone.  
Everyone heads back inside the Lab to wait for you to reach them.


	31. Chapter 30: Commence the Plan, find the weak spot

You and everyone get done eating after introducing yourself to everyone and Program. US is a pretty good cook you thought to yourself.  
"Hey Program let's head out and start searching so we can get out of here faster." you say towards Program putting your dishes in the sink and starting to rinse them out.

"I'LL GET THE DISHES. YOU GO AHEAD AND GO (Y/N)." US says to you. "I can at least wash them out. They'll still need washing just wanted to do my part and clean my own dishes." you say finishing rinsing your dishes.

"Alright let's go (Y/N). It'll be a while before we find anything though." Program said as you and him walk towards the front door.

"Yeah but we'll find it. I'm not giving up so easily Program. I'm going to get you guys out of here. I promise with all my heart." you say showing off DETERMINATION from your glowing (F/C) eye to save everyone.

You and Program were walking around the Void, feeling for any kind of sign showing a weak spot. While looking around, you and Program were talking about each others lives. Apparently Program lived in his own Void but it was Blue. He does not like the color blue because of being there for a long time.

While chatting, you see two figures in the distance. You tilt your head seeing that they also looked like Sans from the distance you were at.  
"Program do you know them?" you ask showing Program the two figures. He doesn't look at you or talk. He walks towards the two new Sans. You follow behind thinking that he will introduce you to them when you get to them.

They were interesting looking to say the least. "(Y/N) this is Virus and Anti-Virus. They are going to help us find the weak spot as well." Program said motioning towards them.

Virus's attire was like any other Sans with a fur hoodie but his was red with the hoodie having pointy tears at the bottom. Instead of a zipper there were two X's holding it together. Around parts of his body were red stripe markings on the left side of his skull. The right side held a red eye with black coding in green numbers. His basketball shorts were black with white zigzag stripes. His left leg held the same coding on half of his bone while his feet had the red markings and he wore purple slippers. Around him were... purple orbs?... with mouths. That's strange.

Anti-Virus wore a hoodie as well but his was green with what looks like a first aid kit plus sign you would see in hospitals. He had the left eye glowing blue while the right was glowing green with green lines around it like what you would see on hard drives inside a computer. There were two green discs on both sides of his skull. He wore a solid red basketball shorts with blue and white tennis shoes. Behind him were four blackish-gray arms with green claws. He also had two computer keyboards on both hands.  
"Oh so your the one the Gasters and Program here told us about to help us get out. It's nice to finally meet you (Y/N)." Anti-Virus said, extending one of his arms to you. You shake it and give a smile to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. Now we need to focus on the objective and that's to get you all out of here. I can sense where a weak spot would be but we'll have to walk around." you say to all three of them. They all nod in agreement.  
You focus your magic and close your (F/C) eyes. You keep your left one closed and open your right eye showing it glowing brightly your (S/F/C) magic to find where magic is less traveling at to find the weak spot.

You keep your magic focused while walking and looking around the Void. You see a point where there is less magic and head towards it.

"This spot is a weak spot, however we need to find a bigger one. This is too small. Let's head back and continue later to find a bigger one in the same area." you say to Anti, Virus, and Program. You put a (F/C) spear into the ground to show where the first weak spot is to continue here. You walk towards back to the Gaster home. While the other three were behind talking to each other.

"She sure is something isn't she? It's amazing she can sense weak points even in the Void." Anti points out. Program looks to your direction. Just what else could you do?


	32. Chapter 31: Fire

   Red. Red…. Blue… Blue… Red. Blue. Red. White. Red. Blue. White. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. White. Black- Black? White… Red…. Blue… It was beyond hot, you were shaking, your eyes wide open. Fire… Red, blue, white…. Fire… .Surrounded you. You weren't very sure how you ended up in such a situation. You coughed slightly, the fire starting to get to you. You shut your (E/C) eyes, trying to block the smoke from your lungs. What did… you do? Slowly you started to go back through your memories.

~Flash Back~

You let out a sigh, as you walked through the black void. Your eyes flickering about. You had left the house a few minutes ago it seemed, to take a small walk, wanting to get ´fresh air.´ Though you knew very well, that there wasn't really any fresh air to be had in a void. You hummed lightly, your (E/C) eyes seeing nothing but blackness. You felt your magic surround you for a moment. The void around you for a little ways, turning into a meadow. You had this effect. You could make places you've dreamed about or seen, or wanted in front of you, appear. As for people… you could make holograms of them at best. Though you wished you could bring another with you.

You looked at the grassy ground around you, letting yourself collapsed on the ground, you took in a deep breath. Letting yourself then fall to lay in the various colorful flowers. Trees outlined the meadow, the sun shining down on you. A small lake not to far from you, only a short walk away. You smiled gently, running your fingers over a few flowers. This was one power… You may or may have not kept from Sun and Moon. In slight fear they would scold you from being so childish, (or Moon would at least…) for using your magic for such a use.

You smiled lightly, bassicing in the sun. You let a sigh leave your lips, missing your world. It… Might be filled with mean humans, and few mean monsters, but other than that… You loved the nature around you. War was ugly… So was murder and such evil things. Your (E/C) hair surrounded you laying in the grass like a halo. You knew you couldn't stay too long, without being worried about. So you turned over, laying on your stomach, as you rolled down one of the many slopes, almost falling into the water. This only caused a giggle to erupt from your throat.

It was nice to finally relax and not have to deal with… stress. There had been to much of it lately, and it was kind of annoying. Stressful. Very very stressful. Of course you didn't let it show, not wanting to have the others worry about you. It was still stressful to be honest. A stressed but also relieved sigh let your lips. You opened your eyes staring at the water in front of you, you would love to jump into the water, but you would be questioned most likely.. You sighed standing up, not noticing the shadow that stood along the tree line.

Suddenly, smoke caught your attention. Not the sight. The smell… The smell of smoke!?! You turned around quickly, seeing one of the trees had caught on fire which spread quickly. This action of course, caused you to start panicking. You tried to will your magic to put it out. But also trying to stay calm. You had not noticed how close the smoke had now got… You kept coughing, as the fire started to surround you. The first thing you took note of, was the… color of the strange fire.

~End of Flashback~

You didn't know what to do. You felt like… accepting the fiery death… No more stress- But then again… There was Reaper, being he did reap souls- wait a minute… If he can enter any Au…. THAT MEANS HE COULD GET INTO THE VOID! This started to fuel you with energy. You started to think of a good way to get out. Your (E/C) eyes shooting open, your eye giving off a bright (F/C) flare. You then spotted a shadowy figure not standing too far off.

They looked… Confused. Unsure of what was happening. Looking kind of.. Panicked. You tensed staring at the figure, the figure stared back at you, looking as if it was trying to tell you something… You took in a deep breath, as you did start to feel tired, the smoke trying to lure you into a sleep you wouldn't awake from. You closed your eyes, feeling yourself fall, but your eye still glowing with magic trying to encourage yourself…

_´You can do it! Don´t worry! The amazing Blueberry believes in you!´_

 

_'I'm rooting for ya kid.´_

 

_´Hey! Don't let death get to you before I do.´_

 

_´I swear if you die on me, it won't be pretty when you get back!´_

 

_´Come on Kitty, if you die on me, then what will we do?´_

 

_´Please don't lose hope! Your dreams must live on!´_

 

_´I will cause you to have nightmares for the rest of your death if you die on me!´_

 

_'I swe-swear yo-you gl-glitch if y-yo-ou di-ie on m-me I w-will hun-unt you-ur so-soul down!´_

 

_´I will paint you as many pictures as you want! And give you whatever! Please don´t die on us!´_

 

_´You are their only hope of leaving this da**ed place.´_

 

The different things going through your head… The last sentence gave you enough determination as suddenly fire started to surround you at a quick rate. Your (E/C) eyes shooting open showing violet ones. Your (H/C) hair now a bright red, flowing down in a long pony tail. Your normal clothes changing into armor, as a sword appeared in hand, sucking the strange colored fire in, the meadow that had turned charred disappearing, into the normal black void. As you were left to stare at the culprit.

 

" **Who. Are. You."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the picture of what you transform in on Tumblr. Welp story is caught up now you'll have to wait for the next chapters to come.


	33. Chapter 32: Unknown?

The long fiery red hair that has in a ponytail, floated gently behind you slightly, the tips seeming to be on fire. The fire you had used, was raging around you, but also slightly calmed. You stared at the culprit, surprised by what you saw.

A male… no a skeleton, stood there staring at you, seeming relieved but also coming off cold, as if trying to act like he didn't care. And dang… was he tall! A dark blue jacket he wore, had silver fur kind of or fluff coming from the hood and the ends of the sleeves. He wore… pants that were kind of furry, silver and black. He wore no shoes, but one thing you really noticed was…. He had wolf tails and ears that looked as if they were made of magic or fire. They were red, dark blue, and light blue. His eyes were red with a green pupil also.

He stared at you, and you stared back at him, the fire around you calming slightly more, as you stared back at the male. "….Unknown..." The male muttered, his ears twitching, You blinked your violet eyes staring at him… Unknown…?

"Unknown? Huh. Well have a reason why you tried to kill me?" You questioned him, as you stared at him. He glanced away, but his eyes quickly and sharply looking back to you.

"I wasn't trying to… I was wondering around the void because I was bored. I saw color, which was unusual so I wandered towards it. Me being fire… I have a bit of a hard time controlling it sometimes, and before I knew it was spreading to quickly for me to stop," Unknown muttered, glancing away once more.

You then sighed gently, before looking at the tall male, tilting your head up to look at him. His explanation sounded true enough. You knew how hard fire could be to control. You remembered when you were learning to control it, sometimes it would get out of hand, making Sun and Moon rush to put it out. You then let another sigh leave you. You stretched lightly, a yawn leaving your lips. Your form slowly disappeared into your usual one. You gave him a smile as if to say don't worry about it.

"It´s okay, you didn't try to anyways! You really don't want to hurt me anyways right? So I can forgive you. So really don´t worry about it," You said, trying to comfort Unknown, which seem to cheer him up slightly. You then sucked in a deep breath and let out a sigh. You held a hand out to him, which made him raise an eyebrow. You tilted your head upwards, looking up at the much taller skeleton. The skeleton chuckled before accepting you hand.

"Thanks I guess. I will take it you're (Y/N)? I know Program, Virus, and Anti-Virus. So they have said some things about you. Mostly Program though." Unknown explained lightly, which you nodded then started to walk back towards the Gasters´ house. Unknown followed you quietly, his ears twitching every so often, as he worked his way across the pitch black void, void of any single color except the ones who inhabited it.

You hummed lightly as you made your way across the void with Unknown. You did find a love for humming at some point after all. Unknown loved the sound of your humming so simply stayed quiet for now. Unknown´s tails just flowed freely behind him. Your (E/C) eyes flickered across the void, thinking about how you would help the Gasters escape. You let out a sigh, your mind hurting from thinking. You needed to start talking to Dream, Nightmare, and Chara more now. Unknown turned towards you, upon hearing your humming stop and your sigh.

"Something wrong?" Unknown questioned, his deep voice rumbling past your ears, as you simply shrugged, glancing away, looking seeing the house come into view.

"Don´t worry about it, now come on, we should get back. They are probably wondering where I am by now," You muttered, as Unknown simply followed behind you as you neared the house. Suddenly being tackled.

"I´ve missed you!"


	34. Chapter 33: Getting Closer to the Target (??? POV)

Couple hours later:  
We arrive at the beach that was closest to the gas station we got information from. Right now, monsters and humans were enjoying the weather today playing in the water and the sand. I'm not a big fan with the monsters on the Surface. They could betray us and attack us at any time. Since they have magic, they could defeat us. Which is why we're tracking down the daughter of the subject we killed so we can have magic to defend ourselves since she is part human.

We park in the parking lot and all get out of the van. Maybe someone here has seen the subject and her group of friends when they were here.  
I have a couple of us go in one direction and me and others in another. We each have walkie talkies to talk to each other if anyone receives information. We ask the humans around the beach about the girl and so far, we got nothing.  
"Any information from your end?" I ask through a walkie talkie.

"No we got nothing yet boss. They've seen her group of friends and apparently she's friends with the King of Monsterkind. She's was probably wearing a swimsuit and not that jacket boss." he said finishing off with the walkie talkie static. He's right. She was probably in a swimsuit and she was with a big group of monsters so it would he hard toc spot her. I see a young man with short black hair and green eyes about several feet away. He seems to be talking to a group of people and whatever he's saying, they aren't believing him.  
"Excuse me but could you tell me what you were talking about." I ask him, going through the crowd. He seems shy.

"I was telling everyone t-that I saw two real pokemon and t-they were with a girl but no one is believing me since they say pokemon aren't real. B-but I saw them and w-when I tried to get close to the girl, one of t-them surprised me by using a Thunderbolt to keep me away. Then a-a skeleton m-monster came and scared me off." he finished saying to me.

"Well I believe you young man. Could you describe the girl to me?" I ask him.

"She had (h/l) (f/c) hair with (f/c) highlights. Her eyes were (f/c) with the right pupil glowing while the sclera was black. She had shorts and a shirt on with (f/d) on it." he said to me. I think that event might have scared him more.

"Thank you for your description could you tell me where she could be living at or where she could have gone in your opinion?" I ask him.

"Well if she's with monsters and not humans then she probably lives in the Monster Community they recently made for themselves." he tells me. Sigh it's going to be another long drive all the way back towards the City.

"Thank you for your time. Enjoy your day young man." I said waving to him.

"Men back to the Van. We have received more information and heading back towards the City." I tell everyone on the walkie talkie.  
We're getting closer to you girl. You won't get away easy like your mom did.


	35. Chapter 34: How?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr 
> 
> http://pokemon-undertalefever.tumblr.com

You felt yourself tense, with wide eyes. Everything seem to go dead silent, other than the loud voice, that whined that they missed you so much. You listened closely to the voice, in complete and utter shock. No way… They couldn’t have been able to get to you. You must be dreaming… Right?... R-right? Your (E/C) eyes slowly glanced down to the one who had their arms wrapped around you.

A familiar golden head band or… well crown was seen. So was a bright yellow cloak. Followed by a neon or bright blue shirt. You felt yourself start to tear up, as your arms wrapped around the figure that was already hugging you tightly already. You buried your head into the crook of the skeleton’s neck. He was here… How did Dream get here?

“Hey, you know I’m here to you know,” Came a low muttered voice making your (E/C) eyes going wide once again. You then shifted so then your gaze, came to meet with a white eyed one. Chara… C-chara? How did he also get here!?! You quickly shifted your gaze once again, catching sight of the finale person that had appeared. Nightmare stood there night to Chara, watching, with his arms crossed over his chest, seemingly in annoyance.

“Dream. You should let go of (Y/N) now. Everyone is watching you, and I don’t know if we are fully welcomed here you know. Or if she even wants to see us,” Nightmare’s calm voice floated through the air, it was interesting… The others stared ahead at you and Dream. The reactions that you were getting was mostly interesting.

Program, was glaring at Dream, his arms crossed over his chest. His colorful rainbow cloak, draped over his shoulders. His eyes seem to have codes running quickly over his eye sockets. As if he was… scanning him. He shifted his weight ever so often onto his other foot, glaring at the both of you two.        

Next was Virus. Virus tilted his head, seemingly curious, as he kept his distance from the new Sanses. You were aware something was up with him, but you weren’t very sure. He was standing next to Anti-Virus, seeming to be muttering something under his breath. Small purple balls, with mouths on them floated next to him, or well around him, and he seemed very curious still though.

Lastly for the most part Anti-Virus stood next to Virus, seeming not to really care. Not that it really mattered if he cared. But he also seem to be checking if… he was a glitch or virus of any sort. I mean, it was in his name was it not? He then let out a sigh, and shrugged it off with a stretch. Finally your attention was snapped back to Dream, as he gave a sheepish smile directed in Nightmare’s direction, removing himself finally from you.

“Sorry about that (Y/N)! You know… Just the last time we actually met.. Well you know,” Dream muttered the last part quietly, reminding you exactly of what happened last time. Last time you had met the male skeleton, he was crying, and of course this made you very guilty, missing the childish skeleton. In response you patted his head.

“I know Dream… I’m really sorry about that… I over reacted probably and I guess it was just a little too soon for me. I am really sorry,” You muttered to the skeleton back, as he seem to brighten up slightly at your words. He looked at you with stars in his eye sockets like usual, as he gave you a bright smile, as if saying it was fine.

“Anyways, who are these guys? They look so much different than us! Look, ooo! I like your rainbow cloak! Oh and your hoodie is a nice green! Oh! That red jacket is cool!” Dream started to rapidly compliment the others, with his eyes shining brightly, which simply made you chuckle. This seemed a lot like Dream, loving what people were wearing, and making them happy. It was what he supposed that he did the best. Well other than making dreams that is.

Suddenly a question started to slowly drift through your head, catching your attention. How… How had they even gotten into the void? Of course you started to think long and hard about it. Ink, Error, and Fresh could make portals- wait… but then they would have came instead. There was magic, but how could Dream and Nightmare’s magic link to this? Chara you had no clue, maybe because he was a ghost kind of?

“How did you even get here? I doubt that you guys can just enter the void,” Anti’s voice broke through your thoughts, questioning the pair of skeletons on the question you had just had. You nodded slightly, shifting your gaze to the skeleton brothers. Dream just gave a smile, as Nightmare simply didn’t make any move to answer you guys. This of course made Anti sigh in annoyance.

“Magic~” Dream said with jazz hands, and a childish smile. So he was going to keep a secret? “Plus, it’s a secret!” Dream said with a grin, sticking his tongue out. This of course caused you to sigh, shaking your head gently at their antics. Suddenly a voice broke through to you once again.

“We found the weakest spot in the underground… It’s in the Lab.” Nightmare caught your attention, your gaze shifting to him, looking at him with wide (E/C) eyes.

“We are ready when you are.”


	36. Chapter 35: Introducing Goth and Palette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr
> 
> http://pokemon-undertalefever.tumblr.com

Everyone was in The Lab waiting to hear from you for anything finding a weak point. Sun and Moon were moving around a lot and can't seem to keep calm and relax without knowing that you were with them. Blueberry was playing hide and seek with all the Papyrus to pass the time and wait for your return. Cross, Dust and Hunter were chatting about memories about you and them from when your were kids. They can't seem to figure out why you lost your memories of them. Reaper was with another Starbucks in hand sitting at a table drinking it. This time it was a White Chocolate Frappicino with chocolate drizzle inside. Sci was playing peekaboo with Smol Papy. Blue was trying to figure out himself how to help you out in the Void to get you back sooner. Sciencetale Gaster was doing what he needs to do working around the Lab. Ink and Error were using small portals to see if somehow they could locate you in the Void. The Void was endless like the AV Error was staying in.

"OMG Goth look at the kitties! They are sooo cute!" a childish voice sounded throughout the Lab. This made everyone stop whatever they were doing to see two new Sans in front of them.  
The Sans that was slightly taller then the one that talked had a cloak like Reapers but his was white. He also had a red scarf like Papyrus's on him. His right eye was completely black while his left eye held a white pinprick of light.

The Sans that spoke had an outfit almost close to Dream's. He had a yellow bandanna on with a hat like a police officers with a flower on the left side of it. He had yellow and blue stars for his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for my friend here. His name is Palette and my name is Goth. We heard a bark all the way from Waterfalls and Palette here wanted to see the dog." Goth said looking over towards Palette to see him gone.

"Aww can I pet you guys? You guys are sooo cute." Palette said walking towards Sun and Moon. Maybe he can help calm them down.

"I would be careful. They are Guardians of a friend of ours who is stuck in the Void trying to find a way out." Blue said towards Palette, but he seems to disregard what Blue said and held his hand out towards Sun and Moon.

They both look at each other before looking at Palette. They both get a good look to make sure he would not be a threat. When they see that he is harmless, they both come up to him and nuzzle onto him.

"Hello Palette. My name is Sun and this here is Moon. We are (Y/N)'s Guardians." Sun said sitting on top of Palette's hat.

"GOTH they can talk!" Palette said with his eyes getting bigger with happiness and excitement.  
"So (Y/N) is in the Void? How did she get there?" Goth asked Blue. "The Gasters that are stuck in the Void pulled her in so she can help them get out." Blue said. Everyone seems to be okay with both Palette and Goth being with them since they are not a threat.

"Well can we stay here with you guys? We would like to meet her when she comes back." Goth asked Blue.

"That won't be a problem. If you guys are okay in Sun and Moon's eyes then it's fine with us." Blue said, seeing Sun and Moon playing with Palette. That's good that Palette is keeping them preoccupied. 

Goth and Palette go around the Lab meeting everybody and getting to know them while waiting for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to. They are too cute.


	37. Chapter 36: Finally A Breakthrough and Escaping the Void

W-what? They found the weak spot? How did they find it? Well those questions don't matter since your very happy to finally let the Gasters and the Sans trapped here free. You quickly run up to Nightmare and give him a hug.

"Oh my gosh you guys! That's awesome now we can get out! I was able to find a weak spot also but it wasn't weak enough to get a portal through. We gotta tell the others." you finish saying with a big smile. Nightmare was blushing a deep blue on his face. You couldn't see it though and let go of him to rush towards the house to tell the Gasters.

Dream, Nightmare, Virus, Anti-Virus, Chara, Program, and Unknown were right behind you while you're still running. You finally made it to the house a little out of breath and wait a few moments to go inside. After catching your breath, you enter the home quickly catching the attention of everyone inside.

"Guys we found it. We found the weakest spot! We can get out of the Void now!" you say cheerfully to the Gasters. US comes over and picks you up, spinning you around in a hug.

"WE CAN FINALLY GO OUT GUYS!" he says towards them. G, Fell, Starlord and B get up and congratulate you and thank you for helping them finally be free.

"Let us start going to it before it disappears. I'm sure it changes spots from time to time." G says towards all of us. You nodded in agreement, and your (E/C) eyes glanced at everyone around you. Then you stretched and started out the door, most following after you. Chara, which no one but the Gasters could see, was floating along side of you.

"Hey there (Y/N), so you know where we are going?" Chara questioned, looking over at you. You shifted your gaze to the Chara ghost as he questioned you. You nodded gently, glancing away from the ghost, and focusing on trying to find the speck of color in the black void. You were aware that you could sense it near too.

You all are walking in the Void going towards the spot where Dream, Nightmare and Chara came through. 

On closer inspection, the spot seems to have cracks in it showing it's been used. Probably from when Dream, Nightmare and Chara entered. You all stand in front of the spot. Dream goes through first seeing him land in the Lab. One by one, everyone else enters including the Gasters. 

Your the last one to go through the spot. Right as you enter it though, the spot starts closing on you and instead of being in the Lab, your surroundings change. Before you could process where you are landing, you fall and hit your head making you black out.


	38. Chapter 37: What?!

All the Gasters and Sans that were trapped in the Void were finally free from their endless prison. After they all get in the Lab everyone starts looking around for (Y/N). Where is she? Dream saw her coming through the portal. Nightmare and Chara seem to notice Dream looking at the portal to see (Y/N) not there.

"Guys what happened?! Where's (Y/N)?" Blue questioned. Everyone looks to where the portal was to see it disappeared. Ink and Error had opened a portal to keep the spot visible to everyone so they would know where everyone would come through.

"It seems that the weak spot has moved while (Y/N) was entering. She must have gotten transported somewhere else. She could be anywhere on the Surface close to the mountain or in the Underground somewhere." G said to everyone.

"W-WHAT!? W-we gotta locate her! She could've landed somewhere near humans or worse!" Moon was freaking out while getting off of Palette's head.

"Moon calm down remember you freaking out won't help the situation. Now let's see if we can contact her through telepathy." Sun said also climbing off of Palette to calm Moon down. Sun and Moon's eyes glow a light blue trying to contact (Y/N) through telepathy.

"She must have passed out wherever she landed. I'm sure she'll contact us when she's conscious again but we need to start looking fast before anyone finds her." Sun says flying towards the Lab doors. Moon follows her after calming down.

"What's the problem? Why is it a big deal if humans see her?" Goth asks Blue walking with everyone else towards the Lab entrance.  
"Well (Y/N) is not only human but also part monster and she transformed earlier into a wolf and that's when you heard the bark." Blue finishes explaining.

"A hybrid human/monster that's very new. I never knew one could exist with magic." Goth says.  
"Well that's the problem. We have to keep her safe from humans especially the human government because they were the ones responsible for killing her mother who was also part monster. They were going to see if humans can also use magic since (Y/N) and her mom were humans with magic." Blue finishes.

Goth looks towards Palette and they both nod to each other. "We'll help look and protect her as well." Palette says looking to Sun and Moon.  
"We will also help with the search. She has helped all of us out a lot." G says and they all exit the Lab to look for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. I wanted to let all of you know that I am the original author for My Guardian's and AU's and Path to Truth. I know not all of you read Quotev and wanted to share this with all of you who like Archives of Our Own more and Wattpad. I'm sorry if someone thought I was stealing but I'm not. I just wanted to put that out there. Thank you and I hope your all enjoying my stories.


	39. Chapter 38: .....ugh

 

 

You slowly start to regain consciousness when you hear birds chirping and feel the Sun's rays hitting your face. It seems you've been transported to the Surface. The portal must have moved when you stepped into it. Oh no everyone must be worried about you. You take the oppurtunity to take a look around your surroundings to see that you've landed in a grassy, flower filled field with lack of trees. It looks like your still close to Mt. Ebott. You start to focus your magic to start telepathy with Sun and Moon when you start to hear a engine from far away. You focus your (F/C) eyes to see a black van heading towards you at a fast speed. You summon your Quaza Blaster to your side to defend yourself if needed and summon your (f/w) out of (f/c) magic while your markings were glowing. The van stops a good few hundred feet away from you and you see people climbing out of the van. They were all in black suits. T-the same suits like on that day. Your Blaster is growling towards the van and lets out a roar towards them. The people turn towards you and do not seem afraid. The last person to come out of the van was the driver. You froze your (f/c) eyes going wide from who stepped out. It was  _ **HIM**_. The one responsible for your mother not being around anymore. You start shaking and let out a growl towards them. Your markings glowing brighter and your right eye blazing with more (f/c) magic. You need to leave _**NOW**_  You focus your magic to contact Sun and Moon quickly. 

_"Sun, Moon I'm in trouble h-hurry it's them the o-ones who killed m-mom."_ you finish and use your Blaster to shoot a (f/c) ray towards them. You summon your (f/c) wings to quickly fly away from them not knowing if the ray hit them or not, your Blaster disappearing after firing the ray. You just needed to get far away from them. They would take you and experiment on you. You could hear the van from below since you have keen hearing. You fly as fast as you can towards the forest to conceal yourself in the trees. How did the blast not hit them? It hit straight towards their van it should have been destroyed. You start to hear Sun and Moon through telepathy. You can hear them running while talking. 

" _(Y/N) get as away from them as possible and get back to the Underground **NOW**!"_  Moon told you. You want to listen to him but if you go back, your friends and them would be put into danger. Your biting your lip in anger on what to do. You use your magic to make yourself invisible while going through the trees as quietly as possible without giving away your position. You hear a click of a gun and look to see one of the men have a gun with a net. On closer inspection, it was with electricity going through it when you see sparks coming off of it. How did they find you? Your still invisible. It doesn't matter. They have the gun pointed in your general area. You growl to yourself and fly up into the sky while still invisible. You see the entrance of the mountain and see Sun and Moon coming out in the forms of Blaziken. You fly towards the entrance only to hear the gun be fired. You see the net coming towards you and you fly up to avoid it. What you didn't expect was it to follow you and this caught you off guard. Your caught in the net falling and try to break free from it using a dagger made out of your (f/c) magic but a course of electricity shoots through your body from the net. Your screaming from the pain it shoots in you. You usually have a high pain tolerance but they must've wanted to make sure you can't break free. You hit the ground hard from falling a good few hundred feet from the air. Your scream echoes through the forest and reaches to the entrance of Mt. Ebott. You can't pass out. You can't let them win. You try to get up while your body is still shaking from the shock of the net. Your (f/c) eyes start to tear up. You look up to see two of the black suited men on each side of you. You growl towards them. 

"Target acquired boss. Were heading back towards you with the subject." one the men says through a walkie talkie. 

The man next to him takes his gun and hits you on the back of the head making you pass out.


	40. Chapter 39: Oh no.... (Everyone's POV)

Everyone exits out of the Lab to go find where you were transported at. Sun and Moon hear you through telepathy and they go wide-eyed and start growling with both of their eyes glowing light blue.

"Guys what's wrong? Is it (Y/N)?" Blue said coming towards Sun and Moon. Suddenly, they both transform into Blaziken.

"Yes she's on the Surface and th government has found her. They probably saw the portal opening and (Y/N) coming out of it. Sun let's go! We can't waste anymore time!" Moon said running at incredible speed out of Hotlands and jumping high to get closer to the exit. Sun follows behind him running also at incredible speeds. They run past Waterfalls and come to Snowdin. They run fast through the snow not caring if it's deep in some places. They finally get to the Ruins and kick the door open to get through Toriel's old home and through the Ruins. They make it to the pillars and patch of golden flowers and they jump onto the walls and rock climb to the top of the cave mouth. 

They go outside and they stop in their tracks when they hear (Y/N)'s scream. They look towards where the forest is to see (Y/N) falling trapped in a electric net. They both growl and are furious and go to transform into a bigger pokemon to stop them when Blue and the other Sans stop them with their magic to keep them in place.

"What are you guys DOING?! We have to help her let us go!" Moon yelled with his psychic powers pulsing from anger to try to get out of the Sans's magic. "Moon you need to calm down and think. (Y/N) could have easily teleported to us when you told her to get back to the Underground. If you go down there, they'll capture you too and she might've known that. She was protecting you guys and us from getting hurt." Blue said still trying to calm Moon down. Sun knows this and stops trying to escape and get to (Y/N). Blue was right. They would be captured too. Sun was let go from the Sans's magic and transformed back into her Mew form. Moon looks over to Sun to see her out of the magic and back in her original form.

"Sun go to her! What are you doing?! We have to protect her!" Moon was yelling at Sun now.  
"Moon. Blue is right. We would not be protecting her if we were captured as well. We would he hurting her more because she would see us in pain. Now you need to calm down before you hurt yourself and others out of anger." Sun said seeing Moon in all colors of magic from the Sans.

"We need a plan to get her out of there without too many casualties of the humans. They would see it as an attack from monsters and attack us back." Hunter said towards everyone but he's really talking with the Death Team more since they kill for a living.

"Seriously Hunter! They have (Y/N) and I'll do whatever it takes to have her back with us even if I have to kill hundreds of humans to do so." Dust said with his blue and red eye glowing with purple magic from anger.

"If we anger the humans, they can hurt her more to get to us Dust. We have to sneak into the building unseen and clean a much as I hate too." Cross said with Chara behind him nodding in agreement with Cross.

Everyone comes together to think of a plan to help you escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wanted to let all of you know that I have songs for Sun, Moon and Reader in my stories. I have lyrics made by my co-author that wrote them and I sung them. If you want to check them out, go to my YouTube to listen to them. These are the songs and I came up with the titles.
> 
> Betrayal- Megalovania Piano Version Cover 
> 
> Guardian's Decisions- Battle Against A True Hero Cover
> 
> Fighting for You- Stronger Than You Cover


	41. Chapter 40: Necklace

Darkness. Darkness, a common thing as different people saw it. Something that came along with night. It covered over the sun, bringing the moon out. The clouds becoming wispy and such. Everything covered in shadows. The moonlight touching some places, while darkness took over the rest. Humans slept during this time, taking this as the time to rest, to regain their energy. But for some humans… They saw it as a chance to take and destroy. Some seeing it the perfect time to conduct illegal things. This… In this case, it was experimenting on a certain person. This certain person… was you.

It was illegal. Why you may be asking? If it was basically the government almost doing this. Well it was because the king of monsters. King Asgore Dreamer, along with his ex-wife, Toriel, who helped with coming to agreements. One of these agreements was none other than, not being able to experiment on monsters at all.

People from the government, and the higher ups, agreed to this, not wanting to start a war with the monsters, that used magic and could rival their highest tech items and weapons. They didn’t want to start an argument and agreed rather quickly, of course Asgore was happy about this, so was Toriel, though a bit skeptical about it.

“Careful! Don’t wake her up! Shh! Come on- hey careful don’t unplug that!” A hushed voice whispered to another one. A hushed voice whispered back harshly to the other voice.

“You are the one that’s being loud. Now you be quiet. The last thing we need is to wake her,” A quieter but harsher voice scolded the other one. Both hovered over a (H/C) haired girl, who’s (E/C) eyes were closed, as she breathed slowly. IVs of all sorts in her body, some taking blood from the girl. Chains put around her arms and legs to keep her in place. They ignored the necklace that was around her neck, not noticing it.

All the different tubes went through the walls, not wanting to take the chance, of the female getting out of the chains, and destroying what they were collecting and their research. To normal humans, they would be terrified to hear what the government was talking about and doing to the poor girl that looked like a simple human girl. Most would still fret over her, even if they knew she was part monster.

The girl’s markings started to suddenly glow a very bright (F/C) color, as if warning them to back off. Both scientists jumped away from the female nervously, looking at her. They quickly tried to think of what to do, it was kind of nervous, not knowing what the girl would do if she awoke. The girl’s breathing changed slightly, as her markings lit up slightly.

They didn’t know why, and started to panic. What they didn’t know was because of how much stress was being put on your body, causing your markings to glow brightly. A sign showing that you were under a lot of stress and that you needed to relax, which was close to impossible currently.

As the glowing died down some more, they let out a sigh of relief, and looked over the girl. Suddenly their interest jumped to the glowing necklace on her neck. It gave off a mint green glow, and one of the scientists reached over, their fingers started to wrap around it. Suddenly a hiss left the lips of the male, as they jumped around. Horrible, horrible scorch marks and burns littered his hand. With the chain like pattern going down his hand and fingers. He winced, closing his eyes in pain, as he rushed out towards the medic located around the edge of the hall.

The other scientist stared in complete and utter shock, realizing what the simple looking necklace had just caused. He reached over, grabbing a metal tong, and reached over, grabbing the necklace chain, suddenly the metal bursted into flames, suddenly started melting as he dropped them onto the ground on shock. Why was the chain… causing this? What would happen if they touched what hung from the necklace, was one of his major questions.

The male hastily reached over grabbing a different pair of metal tongs, and nervously, let the tongs encase the dangling symbol hanging from it. Which they didn’t know was a Gaster Blaster, Hunter’s at that. Suddenly the scientist was sent flying back into the wall, why? It caused an explosion sending him flying into the wall. All while this was happening, there you laid, sound asleep to some extent still.

People in full gear, in full black came running into the room. Most were shocked seeing the sleeping human monster hybrid, and the male that was pushed so roughly into the wall, that it caused a giant crack and dent in it. The girl still sleeping silently. One of the members in full black, reached over to grab the girl, only to now be blasted roughly away from the girl, but she was barely moving still.

Many stared in more shock than ever, this didn’t happen earlier, but now… They couldn’t even touch the girl! On top of that, they had no clue on why this was happening! Yet you had no trouble still sleeping, not knowing anything that was happening around you. As a yawn finally echoed from your lips, everyone fled the room scared of what you might do. As you woke up, you moved to stretch, but once you heard the rattle of chains, a low growl left your lips, as you pulled at them.

“Why am I chained!?!” The low growl from you, echoed down the hallway. Your (E/C) eye now glowing (F/C), as you pulled at the chains in annoyance. You took in a deep breath, as you looked around you, struggling as you moved about. Suddenly a low yelp left your lips, as you looked tiredly to your side. Feeling very drowsy now. Seeing some kind of liquid running through a tube, as you suddenly fell back asleep, your head hitting the pillow behind you.

“Now what are we going to do!?!” A voice whispered nervously.

 

**“Simple…. Kill her.”**


	42. Chapter 41: Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of second book

Kill. Kill… Kill… This word can be used often. To kill a pig, for food or a cow. There is to kill a human, which would be murder. Killing… Such a simple word, that can be used for such horrible things. If you aren’t careful… You could be the one getting killed. To escape being killed, would be amazing, but it was quite simple about what kept repeating in your head, that last thing you had heard before passing back out. _“Simple…. Kill her.”_ The words repeated over and over in your head.

There was something… Something that you couldn’t shake, as you try to look back on things that had happened in the past. The different things of the past that had come back. Dust, Hunter, and Cross… They were all childhood friends. You honestly at first doubted that you had any friends back then, seeing that you could barely even remember it. But after meeting them, you were still kind of confused.

But more… you wanted to know more about Yuki (L/N). Your mother… You only had simple hazy memories of the woman who had raised you for the first few years of your life. The one who was part monster… the one who gave you Sun and Moon. You didn’t know much about Sun or Moon either. That’s also something that confused you also.

You felt a shiver run up your spine, as you felt a jolt run through your body. But it was pushed away by the quick coming thoughts. Was your mother a wolf monster also…? Or was she not? Who was your father? Did your father run away? Did he die? Had he loved your mom? Did he run away when he found out about you? You didn’t know anything about your father, now that you thought about it. No clue what had even happened either.

What did your father look like? What was his name? Was he a human or a monster? Was he from this universe? Was he even alive…? Or was he dead? Did he die… trying to protect you and your mother? Or did he just flee, once finding out that your mom was monster? These thoughts raced through your head, rather quickly. How much did your mom know about?

How much did you know about… Sun and Moon? How much did you know about your guardians who had protected you for so long? How much did you know about the hyper pink mew that loved to make sweets and mess around with you? How much did you know about the cold but protective light blue mew that made sure you were in good health and had great training? Now that you thought about it… Did the mews have any of their own objectives…? Were they aiming to accomplish something..? How much did they really care for you?

These thoughts raised through your head, made you nervous. You looked around you silently, where were you…? You were surrounded by nothing more than a dark void. No one was there… You were all alone… Left to think about your thoughts alone… All alone… Left… to think about all the past memories that you would never experience again. Left alone to think about the ‘what, if, and did’. Did Sun and Moon actually want to protect you? Did Hunter really care for you? What was going to happen to Frisk? What were they all doing right now? Were they better off without you?

These questions were driving you crazy, you wanted to know the answer to them. Was it true you were going to be left in this one place by yourself for the rest of time? Would you die soon? Were these people going to kill you? Did they already kill you? Is this what death was, an endless black void? Were they killing you now? Was death better than this? Is… this what happened to your mom?

You felt yourself take in a deep breath, as you rocked yourself back and forth, trying to calm down as you felt tears well up in your (E/C) eyes. Your markings giving off a light (F/C), as your eye lit up slightly. You buried your head into your knees, trying to think of what would happen next. Would you really just be alone like this forever? Only being able to use your magic to recreate memories and just watch the old ones? Not being able to make new ones? Were you only going to be able to watch holograms of your friends? Was this the last time you would ever see them? Or… before it was…?

Your arms wrapped tightly around your knees, burying your head into your knees, as you rocked back and forth silently. The only thing that could be heard, was your whimpers and cries. “Why… w-why me…?” You whimpered quietly, you didn’t know what to do. Could you do anything? Would you do anything? Should you do something? You didn’t know anymore, why did this have to happen to you? Why couldn’t you just be happy with your friends? Why did all these things have to happen?

Why did you make friends with Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus? Why did you meet Blueberry…? Ink, Error, Fresh…? Reboot, Eraser, PJ? Fell, Red, Reaper? Program, Dream, Nightmare? Night, Dark, Flare? Hunter, Dust, Cross? Chara, Paint, Smol Papy? Sci, Stretch, Galaxy? Star, Gasts, Gap? Why… why… why!?!

As these thoughts ran through your head, the climate around you dropped rapidly, as you whimpered silently. You were unaware of the sound that was traveling towards you. The different sounds and silent chatter as something approached you. Or… Someone approached you. Finally you heard a louder voice yell at another one.

“Knock it off Rage! Can’t you see that (Y/N) is crying!” A voice barked at someone, this made you quickly look up, tears still running down your cheeks. You were surprised to see 9 different wolves in front of you, the one who had spoke up had lighting running around them.

“Sorry about them (Y/N), they won’t be quiet. Rage and Lighting are very worried for you. Oh and I am Spirit,” A white furred wolf said, it had blue diamond shapes and had very long tails, and was floating. You blinked your eyes, pushing yourself back slightly more, you could feel yourself shaking as you sniffled, trying to wipe your tears away furiously. You closed your (E/C) eyes as you did.

You were surprised when you suddenly felt something run across your cheek, it was kind of wet and slobbery. You sniffled, slowly opening your eyes to see another wolf in front of you. “I’m Poison. Do not be so upset, you’re not alone,” The green and white wolf muttered to you, as you stared at him. A blue wolf suddenly seemed to flow towards you, like water.

“Hello small one, I’m Nami, it is nice to finally get to meet you,” The blue wolf said, seeming to be very happy about it at the same time, which kind of surprised you. He looked so… pretty for a lack of words. He simply sent you a smile, as suddenly your eyes were snapped away from the water like wolf and towards to, two other wolves that were bickering with each other.

“I’m not a child Plasma! I know what I’m doing, you can’t boss me around!” A light blue and white wolf with beautiful white angel like wings, whined at a black and blue wolf that had small blue fireballs swirled around him, as he sighed.

“I understand that Sky, but you need to be careful soon. We don’t need you to be injured in anyway, especially when you are important and key to this pack,” Plasma said, shaking his head slightly, his tails floating gently behind him, as he lifted his head, his dark glowing blue eyes staring at Sky.

 

“You guys are such kids, stop arguing in front of (Y/N). It’s your first impression on her, and that is going to be fighting with each other? Honestly,” A large white wolf spoke, a golden circle on his back, as he shook his shaggy white fur. “I am Kori, it’s an honor to finally meet the one we have been guarding for so long,” The wolf sad with a slight bow.

 

The final wolf that had yet to be introduced caught your eye. Long sleek black fur with a few glowing blue spots. He turned his head, showing glowing dark blue eyes, somewhat like Plasma’s. “Oh? That’s Yoru, he isn’t one for much talking. So he is usually silent, but he has his times where he will speak,” Poison said, still beside you. Yoru looked before quietly turning away, and sitting down, staring into the endless black void.

“...K-kori said, ‘it's an honor to finally meet the one we have been guarding for so long,’ w-what did he mean?” You stuttered out quietly to Poison, your question got everyone to finally look at you. Kori stepped up, sitting down in front of you.

“Well you see. Sun and Moon, your mew guardians, are your guardians… But so are we in a way. We have been protecting you since you have been born. Unlike the mews who started to protect you after your mother had died. You can transform into one of us kind of. Instead being in full control when in a transformation, you had most control, but the one you are transformed into, can talk to you through your thoughts, and guide you. You see, this is where we stay, we stay in this void, but it shows what you are seeing, including your dreams and nightmares,” Kori explained to you.

As he spoke, you simply stared at him, dumbfounded. How did you not figure this out before? Sun and Moon didn’t know of this? Did your mother? “...No, she didn’t,” Came a low mutter from Spirit and also a sigh. “Yes, I can read your mind by the way. No, your mother did not know of us. We… Well, we protect you because of your father. Not that I would like to talk about him very much,” Spirit spoke to you, as you stared at him wide eyed at the mention of your father. “You will learn more about him in time. But I can tell you one thing. He was… part reaper… You are ⅓ reaper,” Spirit said with such certainty that you almost fell back.

“My father… Was part… reaper?” You muttered in shock. You couldn’t honestly believe what you were hearing. Your father was a reaper? A… reaper? Did that mean Reaper ever meet your father?

“He was called Black Night. So you could refer to him as Black, as most people do. I thought I would mention that. But also… something bad is going to happen soon. You-” As Spirit explained he was suddenly cut off, by a smirking female with long black hair.

“You must get going now little wolves~” A low hum came from the female, as suddenly everything went black once again, with nothing in sight.

 

\---------------

 

A girl with long black hair, slowly stood up with a grin on her face, as she looked at the shocked faces around her. How… How had the girl, (Y/N), Yuki’s child suddenly change appearance and was now standing? Suddenly, one by one, they all started dying, as the female chuckled. She looked up, her eyes sparking crimson, as she giggled looking at the leader. “You must be careful now~” The girl giggled at the severely injured leader, as she looked at him fleeing.

 

 

 

**“Looks like lil (Y/N) will never be coming back, for a while.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Path to Truth. We are making a third book but will not be published until after two weeks. I will ne spending time with my dad until he has to go back overseas. Now I do have a special chapter or two I will be posting on here so be on the lookout. Peace out everyone!


	43. Special Chapter: PUFtale's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My AU PUFtale

Long ago, 3 races ruled over the Earth. Monsters, Humans and Mews. The humans were scared of the Monsters and stayed away from them. The Mew race was a fragile race being only a little over a foot tall and weighing only under ten pounds. They asked for the Humans help to help them survive from the harsh world of bigger animals then them. But they refused to since they considered them a part of the Monster race. Humans who showed compassion towards the Mew race had come together to want to help them in secret since helping the Monster race and the Mew race showed betrayal during the time. The Mew race went to the Monster race for help and the Monsters took them in. For showing kindness to them, they have offered themselves to the monsters by bonding with whoever Monster they deemed worthy the power of every Pokemon. The Mews bonded borrow magic from their bonded Monster to Transform into whatever they needed to help out. They could not tap into their own power of tranforming without help. During the time, Humans had magic as well just not as strong as the Monsters. Humans saw how the Monster and Mew race were getting together and did not like how the Monsters got stronger. So, the Humans wanted war with the Monster and Mew race. Before any fighting could happen though, the King of the Monsters, Asgore, wanted peace with them and did not want any fighting. So, the Humans and Monsters made a treaty. They were to stay away from each other to make their own towns. Any killing of Humans would be an act of War as well as Monsters and Mews. And so, the three races lived together in harmony. But how long will the harmony last?

100 years later:

 

During the time period, Monsters would come from different worlds, or universes, to escape and be at peace from their world from where ever they resided to enjoy the Surface. Also during the time period, a new race was born. The Hybrid race. Only some Humans and Monsters coexisted with each other. During the time, they found each other as Soulmates. When a Human and Monster have a child, if the Monster has a Mew or Mews bonded to it, they become bonded with the child as well becoming their Guardians. Now all Hybrids had a special power that no Human or Monster alone could possess. They could have control of 9 elements and transform into Monster form with that element. The elements were Fire, Water, Poison, Dark, Spirit, Air, Blue Fire, Ice and Lightning. A Hybrid ONLY transforms for certain reasons. It could be protecting the ones they love, protect themselves, or those who took a dark route. The forms have their own conscious as well and can talk with the one they are connected to, making sure they go down the right path. They can also half transform showing some of their monster parts like ears, tail etc. in the element they choose. When a Hybrid transforms, their magic increases to help stay in control of the element they are using. All Hybrids stay in Human form showing slight signs that they are a Hybrid. It can be markings on their body, which can appear at any time in their lives, or the eyes. Now a story begins with one certain hybrid.


	44. Cover Contest for next book

Hey everyone! We'll be holding another Cover contest for the next book. The third books name is going to be 'A Race Against Corruption'. Now some of you have guessed at the end of the book that it was Chara who took over Y/N. I'm letting you know it's not and I'm going to end it there. I have a DeviantArt account you can link my name onto the cover art you have created so I can take a look at it and show Shadow as well. My DeviantArt name is called pokemonundertalefeve. If you want to participate, please comment below and I'll get back to you. The cover can either be drawn or you can find a picture that suits the title of the book. Please when making the cover to put our author names. They are Shadow and Articuno88. Good luck everyone! The contest will last until around the beginning of December. I will put an authors note saying when it's over. Also we are looking for ideas for the next book and will be also adding more AU's as well. So let me know your ideas as well. Thanks everyone! Torri OUT!


	45. Special Chapter: ----'s Backstory

Our story begins with a Hybrid named ----. She lived in a village along with the other Hybrid children with the Monster and Human parents. Her powers were stronger than any of the other Hybrid children. Because of this, the human parents did not want their children involved with ----. She did not know of this and could not understand why and was very upset. She layed under a tree with her head tucked in between her legs crying. The Humans told her that she was a mistake and didn't want her near their children. That was when she came to her side.

"Excuse me but why are you crying?" a gentle voice said towards her. ---- looks up to see a Hybrid child with her hand extended to her. This hybrid had gorgeous silver eyes with a tint of light blue in them. Her hair was long and blonde and when the sunlight was hitting her hair, it would shine golden. Her skin was a pale looking color and on her right shoulder was a golden orange sun marking. She was wearing a red orange shirt with orange jeans. On her head was a red beanie and a pair of red over the ear headphones were hanging on her neck. A golden dragon ring was located on her right middle finger that spiraled around her finger. She also had a golden dragon necklace hanging on her neck.

"S-sorry. I'm fine you can go now." ---- said taking the girl's offered hand. She starts to walk away from the silver-eyed girl until she hears footsteps behind her.

"Go back to your parents before they see you with me. I'm not allowed to play with you or any of the other Hybrids." ---- said putting her head to the side away from the girl.

"I know but I'm not listening to them. I came over because I wanna be your friend." the silver eyed girl said with a big smile on her face. ---- looks to the girl with a shocked expression then into one of pure happiness. She turns her head towards her and gives her a big hug.

"Y-you would be my friend? Even though you've been told to stay away from me?"

"Who cares! Your not alone anymore and if we have to sneak around to see each other will okay?" The girl said, making sure they were not seen with each other by other people.

\---- wipes her eyes of her tears and gives the girl a big smile.

"Thank you so much. What is your name?" ---- asked the girl.

"My name is Hikari. May I ask for yours?" Hikari asked the black haired girl. "It's ---- and it's so nice to meet a new friend." ---- said to Hikari. From that day, ---- and Hikari snuck around to hang out with each other and play games. Hikari told ---- that she was her only friend as well. Everyday, their friendship grew stronger and stronger. ---- considered Hikari as a sister because of how their bond was. ---- gave Hikari a necklace with a rainbow cat eye in the middle of it as a gift to her for being her friend and never leaving her. They did not know what the future held but they promised to stay with each other til their deaths.

One night, the moon was full and the wind was blowing gently swaying the trees and their leaves, ---- and Hikari were playing in the middle of a field surrounded by those trees. ----'s eyes would glow when hit by any kind of light. To Hikari, it was really cool, to others, they would think she was a threat. Hidden in the trees, there was a small group of Humans that were hunting in their area. They saw the two girls and thought they were Human girls because of their appearances. However when they turned in their direction, they saw their markings and eyes.

"T-they're monsters?! But they look human." one of the humans whispered.

"It looks like some Humans betrayed our race and coexisted with the Monsters resulting to THEM." another human whispered. They see the two girls leaving the field. The small group stayed in the shadows of the trees and followed them to their village. They see Humans, Monsters and Mews walking around the village. They did not understand why they would live with them knowing they were already strong and could destroy their race easy with their magic. The small group of Humans leave the village and go to their own to tell their leader of their discovery.

The next morning:

\---- woke up the next morning to hear that one of the Hybrid children was killed. No one knows who killed the child, but they will bring justice to the ones responsible for doing such a horrible thing. ---- sees Hikari and lets out an internal breath seeing that she was okay. She didn't know what she would do if it was her dead.

\---- and Hikari go into the woods to play away from the village. They play hide and seek since the woods covered the ground with its shadow showing it dark. ---- was it and was looking for Hikari. She giggled while looking for her 

"Come out, come out wherever you are Hikari. I'm gonna find you." ---- said with a big smile. She sees a shadow in the distance and creeps towards it. She assumes its Hikari and goes to jump on her. On closer inspection, it was a Human but not one from their village. Why is he there close to their village? ---- sees Hikari because of her vision in the dark and does her bird call to her showing shes there but doesn't rouse suspicion from the Human. Hikari hears and quietly jumps through the trees to get to ----.

"We need to head back to the village and tell the adults about this. He is not from our village and I'm not getting a good feeling about him." Hikari said towards ---- in a whisper.

"But Hikari they will ask why you were in the woods and you can't say you were with me, otherwise, they will keep an eye on you and where you go." ---- said with her head down whispering back to Hikari.

"Don't worry ----, I'll come up with an idea okay? They won't keep us apart, I promise. We're best friends." Hikari said putting her forehead on ----'s. ---- nods in agreement and they both quietly get away from the Human and then they run to the village.

Hikari tells Asgore of her discovery while saying she was chasing a deer in the woods when she saw the Human man. Asgore tells her to stay away from Humans that did not live in the village telling her that they are very mean. Hikari nods to Asgore agreeing with him

Hikari goes back to the woods to play with ---- when out of nowhere, an arrow hits her. She screams from the pain and ---- hears her. She ran as fast as she could to Hikari. She sees blood pooling around her body seeing the arrow where her heart is. ---- starts crying and looks around her surroundings. She sees a human man with a bow and knows he is responsible for killing her best friend. Her only friend. The only Hybrid child who showed kindness to her and would do anything for her. This made ---- become engulfed with rage, anger, and sadness. Her markings light up red including her eyes and shoots toward the man and kills him. The man dies without being able to scream for others that could be around him. ---- was not satisfied. She wanted all Humans dead for shunning her away from the other children, for killing her only friend in the world, for putting Monsters and Mew down like they were nothing and they were the only ones who showed kindness to her as well. ---- ran to the village of Humans and started killing them. She would not stop until there was a full Genocide of Humans. She will free the Monsters and Mews of the hatred of Humans.

She starts going back to her village with Hikari's body in her arms when she hears more Humans from behind. She turns around with her eyes and markings still glowing red with her magic. The Humans start shooting arrows at her. ---- summons a wall of black magic to block them. The Monsters and Mews see the Humans attacking the Hybrid child with a dead Hybrid child and see it as an act of War.

\----, the Monsters, and Mews attack the Humans for breaking the peace by attacking and killing their own. The Humans had a plan the whole time. While the Monsters and Mews attacked at the front, the Humans with their children in the village were being attacked and killed from another group who did a surprise attack. ---- hears what's going on in the village and runs inside to see buildings on fire, Humans, children and Mews left there all dead. This fuels ----'s hatred toward Humanity and she transforms into her Dark form. She kills all the Humans that attacked the village and goes back to the front to help the Monsters fighting. She was too late. All the Mews and Monsters fighting were dead except Asgore who admits defeat and he, along with any other Monster alive were escorted to the Mountain. ---- transforms back into her Human form and is very weak. She is filled with DETERMINATION to kill all Humans for betraying the peace. 

She falls on her knees entering a forest. She hears the cry of a child and quietly sneaks to the source. She sees a Hybrid child with a Human woman with two Mews behind her.

"Shh, shh Yuki you must be quiet or they will catch us." the woman said. ---- looks to the girl named Yuki and ---- becomes a black mist and attaches herself to Yuki's shadow. ---- will regain her strength and have revenge for all monsters.

 

" **I WILL avenge you Hikari and all of Monsterkind if it's the last thing I do"**.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr account for this story. Leave a like or comment anything about the story.
> 
> http://pokemon-undertalefever.tumblr.com


End file.
